El Hielo de mi Vida
by hiikami
Summary: AU moderno. Este sera un año complicado para los jóvenes, mientras tratan de formar una amistad deberán enfrentarse a las pruebas que les tiene la vida para lograr obtener su sueño: Patinar. Y... ¿que pasará cuando lo que quieres está reservados solo para hombres? Es una forma de ver la vida para algunos que creen que las mujeres no son capaces pero Elsa Frozen hará el intento.
1. Nuevo año

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, todo es de DreamWorks y Disney, la imagen no es mía**

* * *

Pov's Elsa

Y aquí estoy ahora haciendo mis maletas para finalmente poder ir a estudiar fuera de casa, siempre tuve clases particulares así que no sé qué se sentirá compartir con tanta gente o tan solo gente, nunca lo he hecho, con los únicos que comparto son mi padre, madre, hermana, los profesores que me enseñan, que no son más de cuatro y el servicio. No sé si estoy preparada, con Anna estamos muy nerviosas yo ingresare al tercer año y ella al primero, es raro que teniendo 19 y 17 años nunca hemos tenido amigos más que nosotras mismas pero este año será diferente. Anna soñaba con salir de casa y pidió a nuestros padres que nos dejaran estudiar fuera, ellos son muy exigentes y se enojan con facilidad así que no quería insistir mucho, pero ellos también creían que ya era tiempo de dejarnos conocer el mundo por nosotras mismas. Por mi parte, no me importaba mucho aunque igual me intrigaba lo que había fuera de nuestra casa, será extraño, solo estaremos nosotras, queríamos aprender a hacer cosas y ser más independientes así que no tendremos a nadie a nuestro servicio, tuvimos que aprender a hacer todas las cosas del hogar, cosas que nunca tuvimos que hacer antes ya que nuestros padres son millonarios, porque la familia Frozen posee la más grande industria de chocolates en el mundo, esa industria, tiene el mismo nombre que nuestra ciudad, es la empresa Arendelle, que para nosotras con Anna es genial porque nos encanta el chocolate y papá siempre cuando va nos trae mucho de este, aprovecharemos de llevar lo que más podamos a nuestro nuevo hogar. Aunque va a ser más complicado todo en la nueva ciudad, por eso nos iremos una semana antes de iniciar las clases, nuestro chofer nos enseñara lo básico cuando lleguemos allí, como a que distancia se encuentra el colegio de la casa y otras cosas básicas, por lo que nos dijeron la casa está cerca del colegio y ese es un punto a favor porque no sabemos cómo manejar y tenemos la posibilidad de llegar caminando. Estoy muy emocionada, aunque lo único que realmente espero encontrar en mi nuevo lugar, es una pista de patinaje, siempre ame patinar aunque hace tres años que no patino, espero poder unirme a algo si es que encuentro una pista.

- Elsa, apúrate con tus cosas- dijo Anna desde la puerta de mi habitación

-Sí, Anna ya voy, aunque no me vendría mal un poco de ayuda

-Está bien pero tendrás que dejarme entrar y conocer la nueva casa a mi primero

-Sí, Anna- Dije para que mi hermana entrara a ayudarme

-¿En qué te ayudo?- preguntó ella

-Ayúdame a guardar esa ropa- dije señalando una gran pila de ropa sobre mi cama- en esa maleta- señalando una maleta que estaba abierta sobre el suelo

-Está bien, es bastante ropa...

-¡Anna tu llevas más!

-¡Lo sé! ¿No es genial conocer otro lugar? ¡Estoy muy emocionada! ¡Creo que explotare de felicidad!

-Tranquila Anna, a mí me pasa lo mismo- le dije, eso era verdad estoy igual de emocionada pero nerviosa

-Ya, termine con esta ¿te ayudo en algo más?

-Solo a llevar las maletas al auto, yo llevare estas dos tu ayúdame con las otras dos

-Elsa... ¿Qué pasa si no encontramos amigos? ¿Y si no nos acostumbramos? ¿Y si no entendemos a los profesores? ¿Y si no podemos cocinar? ¿Y si ...

-Tranquila Anna - dije interrumpiéndola- todo estará bien...

-Sí, tienes razón, todo estará bien porque yo estoy junto a ti, así que no te alejes de mi Elsa, por favor- dijo Anna abrazándome

-No lo haré...ahora ¡vamos!

Nos despedimos de nuestros padres y nos fuimos. El viaje no fue muy largo pero estábamos a una hora de nuestra casa y nuestros padres. Estábamos nerviosas. Cuando llegamos a la casa cumplí mi promesa de dejarla entrar primero pero Anna no quiso recorrerla sola así que la acompañe. La casa no era tan grande como la de Arendelle pero estaba perfectamente bien para que vivieran dos personas, incluso había una habitación extra la que usaríamos para guardar cosas que algún día necesitaremos, estaba completamente amueblada y tenía un jardín enorme. Rápidamente desempacamos nuestras cosas pues iríamos a conocer el lugar.

Nuestro chofer nos enseñó donde estaba el colegio y cuál era el camino más corto y seguro hacia él, nos enseñó donde estaba el supermercado y hospital, además nos mostró donde estaba el centro comercial y otros lugares, terminando el recorrido nos mostró la pista de patinaje, ¡está a tan solo una cuadra de nuestra casa!, creo que este será un gran año.

Nuestro chofer se fue y estábamos solas en la casa, ya era tarde, no sabíamos que hacer y decidimos ver una película mientras conversábamos

-¿Qué te parece si mañana damos una vuelta por el centro comercial y luego vamos a patinar un rato? -me dijo Anna

-Me parece una buena idea, esta semana se pasará muy rápido...

-Sí, creo que ya es momento de ir a dormir

-Sí, creo que si - dije terminando con un bostezo

-Mañana será un día emocionante- comentó Anna antes de darme las buenas noches e ir a su habitación

Nos fuimos a dormir, aunque ninguna lograba conciliar el sueño, nos levantamos varias veces y terminamos durmiendo en el sillón, ambas.

Llegó el día siguiente, hicimos nuestro desayuno y salimos al centro comercial. Era enorme tenía unos cinco pisos, no tenía comparación con el de nuestra antigua ciudad que era pequeño, Anna estaba feliz, me hizo recorrer todo el lugar, nos probamos varias cosas y compramos algunas, hasta ahora el nuevo lugar me agradaba bastante, decidimos comer en el patio de comidas, era bueno, pero, no se comparaba con la comida de nuestra casa. Seguimos recorriendo hasta que se hizo tarde y ya era hora de regresar. No salimos a patinar porque el día se había puesto un poco frío y estaba muy nublado, parecía que llovería, en circunstancias normales no nos habría importado mojarnos pero ya quedaban 5 días para el inicio de las clases y no queríamos resfriarnos y faltar a nuestro primer día de clases.

La noche fue más tranquila pero en efecto había llovido, esta vez cada una se acostó en su propia cama, conversamos hasta tarde cuando nos acostamos porque las habitaciones estaban una al lado de la otra y necesitábamos hablar, hicimos esto hasta que el sueño nos venció.

Ya faltaban 4 días, fuimos a la pista de patinaje, esta era fantástica, allí nos prestaron patines porque los que teníamos ya no nos quedaban, ya le pediremos a papá unos nuevos, pero por el momento estos están bien. No recordábamos bien como se patinaba pero hicimos el esfuerzo, caíamos a cada momento, pero ya nos acostumbraremos. El día se fue rápidamente.

- Elsa mañana podríamos ir a echar un vistazo a la escuela-me dijo Anna al entrar a casa

-Sí, aunque me gustaría volver a la pista de patinaje

-Ve tú, yo no volveré a esa tortura-dijo Anna a lo que reí- mis pies no han dejado de doler- se quejó

- Está bien mañana te acompañare aunque no me impedirás ir otro día-le dije a Anna, siempre ame patinar aunque a mi hermana no le hacía mucha gracia

Ya nos acostumbramos a la nueva casa, a decir verdad nos gustaba mucho, la calle en donde vivimos es mucho más alegre que la de Arendelle.

La escuela nos sorprendió, era enorme, más de lo que se ve desde afuera, una profesora que preparaba sus clases para dentro de 3 días nos enseñó el colegio completo, había cuatro cursos por nivel y eran 4 años de estudio. Nuestras clases serían con 34 personas más, tendríamos que convivir con ellos a diario, la profesora decía que nos habían tocado los mejores cursos de nuestro nivel, ya que habíamos rendido una prueba excelente según ella. Ella sería nuestra profesora de matemáticas, la señorita Izma, se notaba que era una persona simpática, pero era un poco extravagante, tenía unas largas pestañas y usaba en su cabello plumas largas de color morado. Nos enseñó cada una de las salas, el gimnasio y comedor, además del extenso terreno alrededor del colegio.

Volvimos a nuestra casa cansadas por el largo recorrido, nos acostamos de inmediato, por el frío y sueño. Mañana finalmente podría volver a ir a esa fabulosa pista de patinaje, no quería esperar, deseaba volver.

Me levanté muy temprano, fui a preguntarle a mi hermana si iría, no quiso, entonces salí. El día estaba frío, me abrigue mucho, era un poco incómodo andar así pero el tiempo ya se arreglaría, aunque faltaba, recién estamos en otoño.

Llegue a la pista, estaba vacía, porque era muy temprano, eso era una ventaja porque quería practicar algunos de los saltos para ver si aún me salían, los básicos me salían a la perfección, patine mucho, me acostumbre nuevamente al hielo, iba por los saltos difíciles, habían llegado tres personas de un equipo de hockey así que sería lo último que haría porque de seguro ellos necesitarían toda la pista, yo ya había usado bastante y estaba un poco cansada.

Me preparé, haría dos vueltas en el aire y luego me dejaría caer apoyada en un solo pie, aunque no soy muy experta porque nunca tome clases, antes lo podía hacer y eso era algo difícil.

Pov's Jack

Me levanté muy temprano, ya faltaba poco para que comenzara la escuela, pero eso no me importaba mucho, yo estoy solo preocupado por el hockey, aunque eso no significa que tenga malas calificaciones. Hoy habrá un entrenamiento, Bunny ya había llegado a mi casa, aunque no era solo por el hockey también era porque él es el novio de mi hermana Tooth.

Mi familia es un poco extraña, somos tres hermanos, la mayor es Tatiana, que de cariño llamamos Tooth porque está obsesionada con la limpieza bucal, incluso anhela ser dentista, es baja en comparación a mí, de cabello corto castaña y de piel tostada, ella es algo extravagante siempre usa accesorios extraños y anda con unos colores en su cabello, no la entiendo, sobre todo en lo de su novio Bruno o Bunny que es completamente distinto a ella, él es mi amigo aunque a veces es detestable, es presumido y un deportista oloroso, es alto, pelinegro y de ojos verdes; después vengo yo, el lindo y adorable hijo de en medio, apuesto, interesante, deportista nato y fascinante, peliblanco y ojos azules hermosos, aunque no sé cómo esto es posible, soy único en mi familia; la menor una pequeña detestable insistente y malhumorada, Emma, que es castaña y de ojos cafés igual que Tooth, mi dolor de cabeza. Mis padres viven con nosotros en casa, no han dejado que me compre una casa, me compren ellos, perdón, pero por lo menos tengo un auto, aunque lo malo de haber aceptado ese obsequio fue que ahora debo ser yo el que va a buscar a Emma a su escuela, debí haber elegido la casa pero debo admitir que sin mi mamá haciendo las cosas esto sería un desastre.

Hice todo tranquilamente, Bunny y Tooth conversaban en la sala principal, no quería interrumpirlos, porque aunque nunca lo admitiría Bunny me agradaba para mi hermana, además él me inspiraba confianza, sé que son distintos pero que más da, ella lo quiera, él la quiere, que sigan con su relación.

-Ya terminaron los tortolitos- dije para molestarlos, me encantaba hacer eso

-¡Jack!- me regaño Tooth

-Déjalo Tooth, que se burle todo lo que quiera, ya tendremos nuestra venganza, tarde o temprano encontrara una chica que este con él, claro si es que lo soporta

-Sabes que no tengo tiempo para una relación, entre la escuela y el hockey no tengo tiempo para nada mas, además no me interesa

-No pensaras lo mismo cuando conozcas a la persona- dijo Tooth con un aire soñador

-Sí, claro Tooth- dije rodando los ojos- Ahora vamos que está pasando el tiempo

-Nos vemos después Bunny bonito- dijo Tooth a su novio besándolo e indicándole que ya se hacía tarde

-Adiós Tooth- dije empujando a Bunny hacia la salida- Bunny bonito también te dice adiós- dije riendo de su apodo

Este año teníamos planeado aumentar el equipo de hockey ya que algunos de los jugadores nos abandonaron porque se cambiaron de ciudad o se aburrieron del hockey, haríamos pruebas a distintas personas para dejar a los que tuvieran mayor potencial, hasta ahora el equipo estaba formado por Bunny, yo, Sandy, Pitch e Hipo, Norte es nuestro entrenador, aunque claro el mejor es el capitán y ese soy yo, el año anterior habíamos obtenido el cuarto lugar en un campeonato así que este año teníamos que ganar.

Llegamos a la pista de patinaje, Sandy nos estaba esperando fuera, estaba casi vacía, solo había un grupo de personas conversando en las gradas y una chica en la pista, fuimos a ponernos protección y uniformes para esperar a los demás.

Esperamos fuera, pero tardaban mucho en llegar así que decidimos entrar nuevamente, patinaríamos un poco para tener un mejor juego. La chica aún estaba en la pista y Pitch había llegado

-¡Hey amigo mira eso!- me dijo Bunny señalando a la joven

-Hay que enseñarle a patinar...- dijo Pitch cuando vio que ella casi caía- claro es una chica, no puede hacer gran cosa...

-Calla - sentencio Bunny prestando atención a la escena

La joven había hecho dos giros en el aire y cayó perfectamente, además, como si fuera poco al llegar al suelo repitió esta maniobra, fue absolutamente perfecto e impresionante hasta a Pitch lo había dejado con la boca abierta.

-Y que dices ahora Pitch- le dije sacándolo de su momentáneo trance

-Fue solo... emm.. solo...

-¡Vamos Pitch admite que fue genial!- le dije golpeando su espalda de forma amistosa

-Fue solo suerte - dijo recomponiéndose de su trance

No esperaba más de él, Pitch nunca reconocería que una mujer puede ser mejor que un hombre, él era muy machista.

La chica después de hacer esto salió de la pista ¡era sensacional! se sentó al otro lado de la pista y se sacó sus patines.

Nosotros nos fuimos a la pista, Hipo ya había llegado. La chica aún estaba ahí, nos observaba desde la distancia. Habíamos iniciado un juego, Norte estaba en las gradas, no lo habíamos visto antes, salió de ellas y se fue a parar al lado de la chica, estaba hablando con ella.

Nuestro juego estaba un poco desanimado, era aburrido jugar de a cinco, con Bunny éramos equipo; Hipo, Sandy y Pitch eran el equipo contrincante. Había anotado nuestro equipo si se puede llamar así a dos personas, ganábamos. El juego se animaba un poco, Pitch no toleraba perder, había anotado, pero con Bunny rápidamente cambiamos el marcador ahora íbamos dos puntos sobre ellos. Norte nos gritaba y la chica reía, debo admitir aunque Norte se vea grande, fuerte e intimidarte, al momento que se alegra puede parecer un poco loco y todo un niño.

Jugamos un largo rato, la chica se fue, era hermosa, cuando paso cerca de nosotros la vi mejor, tenía una estatura promedio, ojos azules, una piel pálida y cabellos rubios platinados, era la chica más linda que he visto en mi vida. Ella me dejo completamente fuera de lugar y perdido, esto ocasionó que el otro equipo anotara.

-Deja de mirar a la chica Frost y concéntrate- me dijo Bunny

-Cállate Bunny- le dije sonrojado, por suerte andaba con casco y nadie lo noto

Se acabó el juego, habíamos sido derrotados, la pista estaba absolutamente vacía, solo el equipo, Norte como siempre nos felicitó aunque no diéramos nuestro mejor esfuerzo siempre nos felicitaba.

Así termino el último entrenamiento del equipo de hockey antes de entrar a clases.

* * *

**Espero que les guste, comenten cualquier duda, sugerencia, para corregir algo o lo que sea que quieran comentar, responderé todo lo que comenten al final del próximo capítulo.**

**XOXO**


	2. Al colegio

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, todo es de DreamWorks y Disney, la imagen no es mía**

* * *

Pov's Anna

Elsa llego a la casa, ya era un poco tarde y me decidí a engañarla. Mientras abría la puerta corrí, tome una manta y me hice la dormida en el sofá, deje la televisión encendida. Elsa entró, sentí como me miraba en silencio por algunos segundos, luego sus pasos se alejaban, abrí con mucho cuidado mis ojos vi que se sacaba su abrigo y lo dejaba en un perchero. Se acercó a mí, yo contuve una risa, no sé cómo lo logre, pero no reí. Elsa me acomodo la cobija y trato de levantarme para llevarme a mi habitación, no lo logro, siempre yo había sido la fuerte, intento de nuevo pero fracaso como la primera vez, ya no lo suporte más y me reí todo lo que había contenido. Había logrado engañar a Elsa.

-Anna! - me regaño mientras aun me reía, tome aire y conseguí hablar

-No me regañes, yo debería reprenderte a ti. ¿Estas son horas de llegar jovencita?- le dije con un tono cómico como mamá cruzando mis brazos, ella rio por lo bajo

-Son solo las 5 p.m - dijo en su defensa

-Pero ya está oscuro- dije viendo por una ventana que estaba a un costado de la casa, estaba nublado así que no llegaba mucha luz del sol

-Perdona mamá! me quede viendo un partido de hockey y se me paso la hora

-Espero que no vuelva a ocurrir- le dije en el mismo tono que antes

Elsa me contó lo que había practicado sus saltos en la pista y que luego un hombre grande y amigable la había convencido de ver un poco de hockey, ella me decía que el sujeto estaba totalmente ilusionado con que The Guardians, que era el nombre del equipo, ganaría el próximo Campeonato a nivel país para aficionados, mientras que yo solo le decía que vi televisión y comí todo el día. Decidimos continuar con mi rutina del día, nos quedamos comiendo comida para nada saludable con una buena película.

De pronto sonó el teléfono de la casa lo que nos sorprendió, me levante para contestar mientras Elsa veía la televisión. No tenía ni idea de quién podía ser, porque no muchos conocían este número, ni teníamos muchos conocidos que nos llamaran y creímos que jamás lo usaríamos ya que teníamos nuestros celulares. Conteste, eran nuestros padres que nos anunciaban que vendrían con nosotros a nuestro último día de vacaciones.

El día, tarde y noche pasaron muy rápido y ya había llegado el otro día. Nos levantamos temprano como siempre, nuestros padres llegarían a las 4 p.m. y teníamos que tener todo impecable, aunque claro no habíamos hecho mucho desorden aun. Elsa me rogó si podía ir a patinar aunque no era necesario que rogara, obviamente yo la deje, pero tenía que tomar desayuno primero así que lo preparamos ella comió muy rápido y salió de la casa.

Pov's Elsa

Ultimo día, estoy nerviosa por suerte hoy vendrán nuestros padres lo que quitará un poco los nervios y será mucho mejor además para distraerse.

Ayer me encanto patinar así que tenía que hoy tenía que volver a ir allí a modo de relajación.

La pista estaba más ocupada que el día anterior, debe ser porque es domingo, habían muchas personas charlando en las gradas y niños los que patinaban todos juntos e intentaban no caer. Fui por patines y me los puse tranquilamente, aunque solo tenía dos horas para poder patinar, es un poco aburrido patinar estando sola, pero es algo que me apasiona y el solo hecho de ponerme los patines me alegra.

Entre en la pista, sin idea alguna de que haría, de pronto una niña castaña pequeña paso frente a mi patinando, la seguí con la mirada y vi que se detuvo en donde había un grupo que se disponía a jugar, todos los niños salieron patinando cuando un chico entro en la pista, escapaban de él, pero lo raro y que me llamo la atención del grupo era que el chico que había entrado tenía el cabello blanco aunque era joven.

Patine alrededor unos minutos, sin idea de que podía hacer, de pronto, la niña castaña se acercaba a gran velocidad hacia mí, al parecer había perdido el control con los patines porque se balanceaba de un lado a otro, estuvo a punto de caer, me acerque a ella para ayudarla, llegue a tiempo porque casi cae, me puse frente a ella y la tome para ayudarla a recuperar el control sobre sus patines.

-Perdón - me dijo con la cabeza baja cuando ya podía sostenerse

-No te preocupes, tranquila- le dije poniéndome a su altura para mirarla a los ojos

-Gracias- me dijo ella a lo que yo le dedique una sonrisa

-Ve con tus amigos, te esperan, pero ve con cuidado- le dije dispuesta a marcharme cuando sentí su manito tomando la mía y me voltee

-¿Puedes jugar con nosotros?- me pregunto suplicándome con sus ojitos, asentí con la cabeza. Era muy tierna y alegre, me recordaba a Anna cuando era pequeña.

Fuimos con sus amigos que se habían aproximado al lugar cuando ella casi cae, eran seis pequeños contando a la castaña.

-Chicos - dijo ella ya no tan tímida - le he pedido a esta niña que juegue con nosotros- yo sonreí, porque me causo cierta gracia que me dijera niña ya que claramente no lo soy, tengo 19 - Ve por Jack y Jamie, Pippa- ordena ella

- Esta bien voy por ellos - dijo una niña delgada, alta y de pelo castaño, fue donde el chico de cabello blanco y un niño de aproximadamente la edad de la chica

La niña me explico cómo se jugaba, uno tenía que pillar a los otros y cuando lo atrapan este se tenía que quedar quieto hasta que uno pase por debajo de sus piernas, si el que pilla deja como estatuas a todos gana. El juego parecía entretenido aunque no creo que pueda pasar debajo de las piernas de los niños.

-¿A que jugamos ahora? -pregunto el peliblanco

-Jack traje una amiga que jugara con nosotros, ella es...

-Elsa - complete

-Sí, Elsa- dijo la castaña - y te toca tu nos pillas

- Elsa soy Jack- me dijo- y espero que todos se preparen porque no duraran mucho tiempo en este juego

Era agradable, además de que es muy apuesto, es más alto que mí, tiene el cabello blanco, muy blanco y unos ojos azules como de hielo. Aunque no me dio más tiempo para pensar en ello, nos estaba persiguiendo, arrancamos lo más rápido que pudimos aunque él era más rápido. El tiempo se pasó volando, nos había pillado a todos, a mí me pillo de las ultimas aunque intente escapar no podía, era muy rápido y no podía rescatar a los demás, no pasaba por bajo sus piernas.

-Aunque eres muy buena para el hielo, te gane- me dijo con una sonrisa, mientras nos sentábamos ya con zapatillas en un banco a la orilla de la pista- te vi ayer, lo hiciste genial, ese salto y todo ¡wow!

-Gracias- le dije viendo a sus ojos y perdiéndome en ellos un segundo, eran hermosos sus ojos

-Y ¿hace cuánto patinas?

- Aprendí a patinar a los 13, pero hace 3 años que no patinaba, retome el patinaje en esta ciudad hace 4 días- le dije

- ¡4 días! -me dijo sorprendido a lo que yo asentí

Mi teléfono comenzó a vibrar, Anna me llamaba, le conteste, me pregunto si estaba por llegar, se me había pasado el tiempo muy rápido ya me tenía que ir mis padres llegarían en tan solo 30 minutos.

-Me tengo que ir,- le dije a Jack levantándome del asiento en donde estabamos - se me hizo tarde

-Está bien, nos vemos Elsa- me dijo mientras yo corría para llegar a casa

Pov's Jack

Era hermosa, ojos azules tan profundos e hipnotizan a cualquiera que los ve o eso creo, son más hermosos que lo que me parecieron hace días, las suaves, casi invisibles, pecas que tiene la hacen ver muy tierna, aunque ya se había ido, no alcance ni a decirle que podría ser parte del equipo de hockey si es que le gustase. Aunque ya estaba pasando la hora y teníamos que irnos, me encargaron con todos los niños así que mejor irnos con tiempo para dejar a cada uno en su casa, por suerte todos vivíamos relativamente cerca, solo Jamie vivía un poco mas lejos pero fácilmente podía llevarlo a mi casa porque su hermano se pasa horas allí.

Llegue a mi casa después de dejar a todos los niños en su propia casa, Jamie me dijo que lo dejara en su casa así que no tuve elección, ahora estaba distraído y con mil ideas en mi cabeza viendo televisión

- ¿Bunny sabes lo que paso hoy en la pista? - le dijo mi linda y adorable hermana menor a mi amigo que aún estaba en mi casa ¡ya parecía qué vivía aquí!

-No ¿Por qué? ¿Qué paso pequeña?

-Jack conoció a una amiga -dijo con la clara intención de molestarme- ¿no es así Jack?

-Sí, así es, conocí a una amiga- dije lo más calmado posible recargando levemente la voz en amiga porque sentía que poco a poco la temperatura comenzaba a subir

-¡Qué bueno, una amiga más con quien jugar!- dijo Tooth que acababa de llegar con unas bebidas en sus manos, aun no entendiendo junto con Bunny a lo que se refería la pequeña Emma

-No me refiero a eso, además de jugar con nosotros Jack quedo flechado con ella- la pequeña había hecho que los otros dos presentes escupieran lo que tenían en sus bocas, porque para ellos 'la amiga' era una niña pequeña

-No es así, no me pasa lo que a ti con Jamie - respondí provocando el sonrojo de mi hermana que también se avergonzó porque lo decía en la presencia de Bunny

-¡Elsa te gusto no mientas Jack!

-No, no es así

-Entonces ¿Por qué no dejabas de mirarla?

-Esperen, esperen... Alto ¿Quién es Elsa?- pregunto Bunny, yo no sabía cómo responder

-Es una chica que conocimos con Jack en la pista de patinaje... - ella prosiguió a contarle toda la historia mientras yo solo me escondía por el calor que subía a mis mejillas que se hacía más intenso mientras mis compañeros se burlaban.

Esa tarde fue la más larga de mi vida, me fui a acostar con las burlas de mis hermanas y Bunny que me enviaba textos molestándome. Ojalá que lo olviden rápidamente.

Mañana empezaría el colegio, tenía que descansar, pero lo malo y lo que no me gusta de eso es que el inicio de clases significaba menos patines.

Pov's Elsa

El día de ayer fue estupendo, por todo, después de ver a mis padres mis nervios se fueron, ellos se quedaron hasta altas horas, pero para nosotros el tiempo paso muy rápido, mi madre nos ayudó para que laváramos la ropa de la semana, que solamente habíamos amontonado en las piezas además nos enseñó a hacer un postre delicioso; por su lado, mi padre, nos consiguió muchas películas y seleccionó las mejores, él siempre nos consiente aunque mi madre a veces lo regañe por eso, además dijo que nos traerían un regalo sorpresa la próxima vez que nos visiten, pero no se pudo contener y nos dijo que serían unos patines. Todo eso fue genial mientras duro, no me había dado cuenta de cuanto los extrañaba.

Pero, lamentablemente, todo eso se acabó, los nervios hoy volvieron. Anna gritaba, bailaba, saltaba, cantaba no paraba de moverse, estaba nerviosa y yo igual, nos despertamos una hora y treinta minutos antes, para no llegar atrasadas. Tomamos el desayuno y salimos. Anna llevaba un suéter verde con unos pantalones ajustados negros y con sus habituales dos trenzas, por mi parte tenía un suéter azul claro con unos jeans ajustados al igual que ella pero los míos eran azules oscuros, mi cabello estaba en una trenza que caía sobre mi lado izquierdo. Diez minutos nos demoramos en caminar hasta allá, se veían los estudiantes que llegaban y se reencontraban con sus amigos, entramos y los pasillos estaban llenos de estudiantes, todos conversaban y uno que otro nos miraban, con Anna no sabíamos que hacer , gracias a Dios que estábamos las dos juntas. La campana sonó, las clases comenzaban y nos vimos obligadas a separarnos.

Entre en el salón, habían pocas personas, así que me apresure a tomar un puesto, tome el segundo puesto de la fila de en medio, entraron todos al salón, los puestos comenzaron a ocuparse y la sala a llenarse. El asiento junto a mí no se ocupó pero si los asientos de adelante y los de atrás, delante habían dos chicas. Atrás hay dos chicos uno castaño pecoso y el otro era rubio y alto. Todos charlaban y nuestra profesora aun no entraba al salón. De pronto todos se quedaron en silencio, la puerta se estaba abriendo, mi corazón ya salía por mi garganta, pero me relajé era solo uno de los estudiantes el que entraba por la puerta, venía con una capucha azul que ocultaba su rostro.

-¡Jack! ¡Jack!- dijo el rubio atrás mío, llamando al de la capucha - ¡aquí hay un puesto!

Me tense nuevamente, ese chico se sentaría conmigo. Camino hasta quedar junto al puesto donde dejo su mochila y prosiguió a sacarse la capucha. Lo que paso después ni yo misma me lo creía.

- ¿Elsa?- dijo quitándose los audífonos que traía y mirándome sorprendido

-¿Jack?- dije igual de sorprendida que él. Aunque no había dudas, era Jack, el mismo Jack del patinaje de ayer, esto por un lado me alegro, conocía a alguien más que Anna ahora.

- ¿Se conocen?- pregunto el castaño volteando a ver a uno y luego al otro

-Sí, bueno nos conocimos ayer - dijo Jack y se sentó- aunque no sabía que estudiarías aquí

-Ayer no nos quedó más tiempo para conversar, llegue justo a tiempo a mi casa- me excuse

-Ellos son mis amigos - me dijo señalando a los dos chicos- Hipo y Kristoff

-Soy Elsa- les dije, en ese momento ingreso la profesora callando a todos en el salón, empezó con sus clases, comenzando así mi primer día en esa escuela o en cualquier escuela.

Fue un día bastante bueno, los amigos de Jack eran muy simpáticos y las clases estuvieron relajadas. En los recreos Anna salió a mi encuentro y me arrastro con ella y sus nuevas amigas, Mérida y Rapunzel. Mérida era su compañera y Rapunzel estaba en su último año, eran muy alegres sobre todo Rapunzel que era muy creativa y optimista, Mérida en cambio era más ruda. Anna se fascinó con todo y le encanto su primer día al igual que a mí, aunque, ¿quién sabe lo podrá ocurrir en este año?, nuestro destino es incierto pero esperemos que todo sea de nuestro agrado.

* * *

**Agradecimientos super duper especiales y respondiendo comentarios a...:**

**Pau:** ¡Que bien que te gustara!... pero no podía subir otro capítulo ese día, la buena noticia es que cada semana habrá un capitulo nuevo y tengo varias ideas

**Tarba Eefi: **Gracias por el comentario y que bueno que reciba amor mi historia, ojalá que este nuevo capitulo te haya gustado

**Nastinka: **Perdón por la espera, ojalá que disfrutaras este capítulo y cada semana uno nuevo creo que los miércoles

**master master god: **Fue hecho con mucho esfuerzo para que fuera de sus gustos, creo que el fic será extenso y ojalá que cumpla con tus expectativas

**Espero el capítulo haya sido de su agrado y los animo a comentar lo que quieran, hasta la próxima semana (¡Se estrenará un capítulo cada semana wow!)****  
**

**Abrazos de oso para ustedes**


	3. El equipo de Hockey

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, todo es de DreamWorks y Disney, la imagen no es mía**

* * *

Pov's Elsa

Me encanta mi nueva vida, rodeada de gente, todo a sido estupendo estas primaras semanas de clases, me ha ido genial en mis notas, todos los profesores son amables y agradables. Rapunzel y Mérida se volvieron rápidamente mis amigas. Todos mis compañeros son agradables, pero siempre hay algunos con los que no hay mucha relación, pero en general ningún problema. Hasta ahora vivir independiente se saca un ocho de diez, porque hacer las cosas del hogar es una tarea realmente aburrida.

Jack, Hipo y Kristoff se convirtieron en mis amigos también, los más cercanos a mí en mi grado aunque en ocasiones no puedo evitar sentirme incomoda por sus conversaciones un poco masculinas aunque nunca nada subido de tono o muy privado, entre ellos todo es bromas y chistes, sobre todo Jack. Hipo es más tímido pero acompañado de sus amigos eso queda en el olvido para él. Kristoff es... Kristoff, a veces es algo tímido, otras da miedo por su tamaño y músculos, pero siempre sale con su amor a los animales diciendo que son mejores que personas.

Hoy vi en uno de los anuncios de la escuela que había un equipo de hockey sobre hielo en el que recibirían miembros, normalmente no me interesaría porque es un juego muy rudo, pero en esta ciudad nadie, pero nadie entrena nada relacionada con el hielo teniendo una pista totalmente accesible que además es gratuita, me habría gustado dedicarme a patinaje artístico o algo que tenga que ver con mi forma de ser y estilo, algo no tan violento, pero el hockey es la opción que tengo y entraré al equipo, claro, si quedo.

Las pruebas de hockey serían mañana a las 4 en punto en la pista, tendría que correr para llegar porque salgo a las 3:30, aunque eso no será lo difícil, lo difícil será que tendré que convencer a Anna, porque nos cuidamos mutuamente, de que me deje practicar hockey.

Llegué a casa con Anna, no me atreví a decirle nada del hockey en el camino. Ahora cada una estaba en lo suyo, cada una en su computadora personal haciendo sus tareas, pero debía decirlo pronto y mejor empezar ya.

-Anna, necesito decirte algo- le dije para que elevara su mirada de la pantalla del computador

-Dime- me dijo algo soñolienta

-Quiero entrar al equipo de hockey- le dije

-¡¿Qué?!- me dijo levantándose de la silla en la que estaba abriendo los ojos enormemente

-Eso, que quiero entrar al equipo de hockey- le dije más nerviosa esta vez

-Ni se te ocurra, Elsa- me dijo decidida

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-No quiero que te lastimen

-Tranquila Anna, no pasara nada

-Sí, pasara, he visto hockey y los jugadores se golpean demasiado ¡No quiero que te pase eso a ti!

-Anna por favor, déjame por lo menos un mes de prueba, por favor Anna, si quieres me retiro en cualquier momento, pero por favor Anna déjame entrar- le dije poniendo mis mejores ojos de suplica

-No

-Anna por favor, las pruebas serán mañana y comenzará el entrenamiento oficial en un mes más, déjame entrar Anna, por favor- le dije y proseguí a arrodillarme

-Deja de hacer el ridículo, está bien, entra pero si llegas herida te sales inmediatamente

-Gracias Anna!- dije abrazándola

-Cambiando un poco de tema- me dijo sacándome de mi reciente alegría- Me quedare un día a la semana un rato después de clases para nivelarme un poco, hay cosas que no entiendo de mi clase, estaban muy avanzados cuando llegue así que necesitare que me esperes...

-Anna cómo es posible eso, vas en primer año y tu curso esta constituido de alumnos nuevos, ¿cómo puedes ir atrasada ya?

-Elsa son solo algunas cosas, no es en todo y serán solo 30 minutos después de la salida

-Está bien, entonces ve pero ¿cuándo empiezas?

-La próxima semana Elsa, tranquila aún queda tiempo

-Okey ya, te dejo, pero que no se te olvide avisarme que día es el que quedaras para hacer algo mientras te espero

-Gracias Elsa- dijo dándome un abrazo rápido y volviendo a su tarea, yo iba por la mía pero recordé algo

-Anna, ¿quién dices que te ayudara?

-Un amigo, se llama Kristoff Bjorgman

-Espera, espera ¿Kristoff te ayudará?

-Sí, ¿por qué?- me dijo aunque seguro ya sabía porque le preguntaba, me dio una excusa de inmediato- Sí, es tu compañero pero él se ofreció muy amablemente y yo acepté

-¿Hace cuánto quedaron de acuerdo?

-Tres días

-Y ¿cuándo pensabas decírmelo?

Me contó que conoció a Kristoff un día que fue a buscarme a mi salón de clases, se estrelló con él y habían caído todos sus cuadernos y papeles, por aquel motivo él la había ayudado a levantar sus cosas y se encontró con que a ella no le había ido nada de bien en un examen de historia, se ofreció a ayudarla y ella aceptó sin pensarlo dos veces.

Me fui a acostar algo nerviosa, esperando a que mi prueba para el equipo saliera bien, además de qué no sé con que tipo de gente me encontraré allí. Me costó dormirme pero finalmente lo conseguí.

Llegó el día al fin. Las clases estuvieron bien pero le reclamé a Kristoff por no decirme que le daría ayuda en las clases a mi hermana. Nos dejaron salir un poco antes porque el profesor tenía algo que hacer, lo que significaba que ya no tenía que correr a mi prueba.

Al llegar habían varios miembros del equipo y me acerqué a ellos.

-Bien todos aquí los que quieren ingresar- dijo un joven de ojos verdes, me acerqué, éramos cinco los que daríamos la prueba

-¿Qué necesitas?- pregunto de pronto otro chico, era alto pálido y de cabello negro graso, sus ojos eran profundo me causaron temor

-Vine a inscribirme para ingresar al equipo de hockey- le dije- ¿Donde tengo que anotarme?

-¿Anotarte? ¿Tu? Aquí no recibimos niñas

-El anuncio dice que reciben de todo

-Ah... eso fue por todas las edades no géneros

-Pero...

-No, nada de peros, fuera, no estamos perdiendo el tiempo con mujeres, el capitán nunca te aceptaría, ustedes solo sirven para otra cosa- dijo observándome de pies a cabeza, eso me irritó ¿quién se cree para tratarnos así?- No me oíste, dije que fuera, o ni siquiera eso puedes hacer ¡fuera!

-¡Idiota!- le dije y me fui. Maldito ¿qué se cree él? las mujeres podemos hacer muchas cosas incluso mejores que los hombres, pero no me voy a detener ahí, luchare por lo que quiero, lucharé por patinar ¡Es un maldito imbécil!...

Cuando salía vi como todos los que querían entrar iban a los probadores y luego salieron con el traje del equipo. Eso me dio una idea que no dudaría en usar. Esperé a que todos salieran y con cuidado me escabullí dentro. Tomé un traje, era enorme, me lo puse y salí, me preocupé de ocultar mi cabello en el interior del casco que por suerte tenía una rejilla que protegía de los golpes, así no se notaban mucho mis facciones. Llegue con el grupo, el de ojos verdes le decía algo al pesado aquel, pero no entendía muy bien de que hablaban porque la conversación ya estaba avanzada y la distancia que había entre nosotros era amplia.

-¡¿Cómo que la echaste por ser mujer?!

-No sirve para el equipo, él estará de acuerdo conmigo

-Ni siquiera la hemos probado, no tenías por qué hacer eso, cuando llegue va a estar sumamente enojado, Pitch

-Por favor, Bunny, tiene que preocuparse por el equipo y ella no serviría, ahórrate tus comentarios y empecemos con las pruebas mientras ese estúpido llega

-Pitch, él está encargado de esto te guste o no, deja de decirle así y sí, pasemos a las pruebas- dijo el chico de ojos verdes que supongo es Bunny- Todos por aquí- nos llamó- Bien, soy Bunny, ellos son Pitch y Sandy- dijo señalándolos, el ultimo era un chico rubio de unos ojos cafés, profundos al igual que Pitch, pero esos ojos irradiaban paz y felicidad- Nosotros seremos sus compañeros...

-Si es que quedan...- dijo Pitch

-El capitán aun no llega pero empezaremos sin él,- continuó Bunny restando importancia al comentario de Pitch- hasta ahora en el equipo hay cinco personas, si somos pocos, pero esperamos que todos queden y se unan a nosotros, el entrenador también debe venir en camino.

-Bien, cuáles son sus nombres- dijo Pitch y en ese momento me sentí como una tonta, no había pensado en un nombre y lo peor fue que me señalo a mi primero, lo bueno es que alcancé a improvisar

-Soy E-Eliott

-¿Y tú?- le pregunto al chico que estaba a mi lado

-Soy Flynn Rider

-Aladdín

-Eric

-Soy Tarzán

-Bien - dijo él de los ojos verdes - Primero veremos su rapidez. Así que carrera desde aquí al otro extremo de la pista y de vuelta

-¿Preparados?- dijo Pitch

-¡Ya!- terminó Bunny

La carrera estuvo bien y ¡gané! como me hubiera gustado en aquel momento decir a Pitch que era una chica, pero no faltaban cosas que evaluar. Las siguientes pruebas estuvieron bien, además de rapidez midieron fuerza, en la que no logre mucho, agilidad, reacción y cosas así. Los otros no estaban para nada mal, Flynn era un fanfarrón, pero no estaba mal, le faltaba un poco de agilidad y fuerza. Aladdín no era rápido, ni fuerte y no se manejaba bien en el hielo. Eric no lo hizo nada de bien, se distrajo mucho con una chica pelirroja que estaba en las gradas animándolo. Tarzán, lo hizo bien, tenía una fuerza increíble, su velocidad de reacción era asombrosa, pero su agilidad para esquivar obstáculos era nula.

-Bien, muy bien- nos dijo Bunny y Sandy que no había hecho mucho hasta ahora levantaba sus pulgares para felicitarnos

-Sí, bien- dijo Pitch de una forma fría - Tendremos que tomar un momento para decidir quiénes serán los próximos jugadores de The Guardians

-Pueden ir a cambiar su ropa y les diremos nuestra...- Fue cortado por tres chicos que entraron con el uniforme

-Esperen...!- dijo uno agotado

-¿Jack? ¿Hipo?- pregunto Bunny

Mi plan acaba de morir, claramente ellos eran los mismos Hipo y Jack que conocía, porque no creo que además de mi amigo Hipo alguien tenga ese nombre. Dos de mis amigos querrán entrar en el equipo, solo me queda la esperanza de que no entren

-Sí, los mismos- dijo Jack quitándose el casco - El entrenador no vendrá hoy, me acaba de avisar

-Y ¿por qué tu demora Frost?- dijo Pitch

-Tuve que recoger a Emma de la escuela y llevarla a casa

-¿Y tú Hipo?

-Acompañe a Jack

-Verdad que ustedes no pueden hacer sus cosas por si mismos- dijo Pitch y los chicos lo voltearon a ver enojados

-Bueno chicos ellos son el capitán del equipo, Jack y nuestro otro compañero Hipo - dijo Bunny presentándolos

-Y ¿quién es él?- pregunto Pitch señalando al tercer sujeto que llegó con ellos

-Él es Kristoff y también viene a dar pruebas para ingresar al equipo

Maldición, ahora sí que todo se acabó. Mis tres amigos forman parte del equipo de Hockey

-Tenemos a cinco postulantes más- dijo Pitch- No por ser tu amigo tendrá que saltarse las pruebas

-No, no se las saltará - dijo Jack- las dará igual que todos

-Entonces Kristoff- dijo Bunny- Veamos que tienes

Kristoff era muy bueno, en realidad excelente, incluso me atrevería a decir que es el mejor de los que quiere entrar, rápido, ágil, fuerte y ¡era increíble!

-Bueno, ya que están todos listos, diremos quienes tendrán la oportunidad de entrar a The Guardians- dijo Bunny

-Los que son seleccionados tendrán que esforzarse mucho para llegar a nuestro nivel- dijo Pitch

-Sí, sí Pitch... Ya nombra los próximos integrantes - dijo Jack muy relajado

-Los seleccionados son Kristoff, Tarzán, Eliott y... Flynn - dijo Bunny

-Eric, Aladdin pueden irse, no los necesitamos porque no estuvieron bien, mejor busquen algo que no se relacione con hielo o ruedas o algún deporte- dijo Pitch de una forma tan descortés que daban ganas de golpearlo

-¡Pitch!- Lo regaño Jack

-Chicos, no es eso, solo les falta manejarse mejor en el hielo- dijo Bunny y Sandy asintió

Los dos chicos se fueron y la pelirroja de las gradas también, todo quedo vació salvo por el equipo

-Bueno chicos - dijo Jack- Necesitaremos los apodes que quieran poner en su vestuario para mandarlos a estampar, porque no creo que crean que realmente nos llamamos como nos hemos nombrado

-Sí, eso es verdad, yo soy Bunny porque mis saltos en hielo son geniales, mi verdadero nombre es Bruno

-Bunny bonito- dijo Jack y él lo miro enojado

-Soy Sandy, mis compañeros me dicen así por mi cabello del color de la arena y porque me dejo llevar por mis sueños como si hubiera polvo de los sueños en mi, mi verdadero nombre es Manuel- dijo muy despacio y pausado él quebrando la tensión entre Jack y Bunny

-Tranquilos no se droga- dijo Jack al termino de las palabras de Sandy- Y ustedes tampoco pueden o están fuera

-Soy Pitch Black, es porque algunos dicen que mi juego es sucio y me encanta darles motivos para que crean que soy de temer, otros simplemente me llaman Rey de las Pesadillas, me llamo Aarón

-Soy Jack y es porque me llamo Jackson, no hay más explicación aunque algunos me llaman el Guardián de la Diversión

-Soy Hipo o Vikingo - los cuatro del equipo rieron por lo último

-Si, bueno... nosotros le dimos el apodo porque necesitamos mas de eso- dijo Jack señalándolo completamente

-Antes era más flacucho y era gracioso llamarlo así- aclaró Bunny- porque su padre siempre le decía que tenía que cambiar eso - dijo señalándolo de nuevo- para ser como un vikingo grande y fuerte

-Y ustedes ¿cómo se llamarán?

-Yo Reno- dijo Kristoff y todos reímos

-¿Enserio hermano? ¿Reno? ¿Por los cuernos? - dijo Jack - te informo que no tienes

-Ya sé- dijo Hipo - Es por su forma torpe de andar

-Y porque escupe al hablar- agregó Jack

-Y huele un poco raro- comentó Bunny

-¿Qué?- dijo Kristoff sin comprender

-Nada

-Yo seré Gorila- dijo Tarzán

-Buena elección- dijo Bunny que creo al igual que mi lo encontró en su manera de ser como uno

-Yo seré Flynn

-Algo más creativo...- lo alentó Jack

-Flynn Rider ladrón de discos de hockey que se robó el espectáculo y ganó a todas las chicas

-Déjalo en Flynn- dijo Jack- ¿y tú?

-Eliott - dije no sabía que más podía agregar

-Flynn, Eliott mas creatividad para la próxima- dijo Bunny

-¿Qué? Yo inventé mi nombre- dijo Flynn

-Si claro- dijo dijo Pitch rodando los ojos

-No me llamo Flynn- dijo con una sonrisa

-Entonces como...- dijo Pitch

-Es un secreto...

-¿Ok?- dijo Jack- Bien, esto ha sido todo por hoy dentro de unas semanas empezará el entrenamiento oficial, el entrenador vendrá allí... pero tengan cuidado con él, es mal humorado, gruñón, muy exigente y lo que más odia es enseñar a inexpertos, pero relájense porque aborrece el temor

-Jack...- le dijo Hipo mirándolo serio

-¿Qué?- dijo este con una sonrisa- Ya pueden ir a cambiarse

Esperé hasta que todos se cambiaran para poder ir yo, mientras, me quede patinando. Salieron casi todos ignorando que yo estaba allí, los últimos fueron Pitch y Sandy. Se fueron conversando y fue inevitable no escucharlos

-Te lo vuelvo a repetir Sandy, Jack no querrá chicas en el equipo, él sabe muy bien que son inútiles- dijo Pitch pero Sandy solo lo observaba- él siempre ha pensado lo mismo que yo, que no sirven para nada además de hacer comida y limpiar la casa- Sandy iba a protestar pero Pitch no lo dejó- Entonces porque crees que no invitó a unirse al grupo a esa chica del salto, según los otros lo había hecho magnifico, genial, pero él es inteligente y sabe que es mejor mantenerlas alejadas... porque no valen la pena- después de eso Pitch se fue junto con Sandy

¿Será verdad que Jack es machista igual que él? No lo creo, pero puede ser... ¡Claro es verdad! Él me vio patinar, sabe lo que puedo hacer, además soy su amiga entonces...¿Por qué no me invitó a unirme al equipo? A Kristoff si lo invitó y mi no, ¡es igual que todos los hombres! un machista idiota que creí mi amigo. ¿Cómo pude pensar que él era diferente?

Me fui a casa molesta con Jack y todos los hombres del mundo, por qué tenían que ser así, acaso cree que todas necesitamos nuestro príncipe azul para salvarnos ¡pues no es así! con mi hermana me es suficiente. Cuando llegué Anna me esperaba entre emocionada y nerviosa

-Y ¿Cómo te fue?

-¡Quede!

-¿Qué? ¡Eso es genial! ¡Felicitaciones Elsa!

-Gracias, aunque desde ahora soy Eliott

-¿Eliott? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa Elsa?

-Ocurrió algo inesperado

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Machismo nivel extremo

-Entonces... ¿Cómo entraste Elsa?- me dijo esta vez más seria

Tuve que contarle todo, desde que Jack, Hipo y Kristoff estaban en el equipo a la conversación entre Pitch y Sandy, pero finalmente me dio la razón, dijo que guardaría mi secreto y lo más importante, que me apoyaría en todo, adoro a mi hermana.

* * *

**Respondiendo comentarios a:**

**Nastinka: **Que bueno que te guste, gracias por tus felicitaciones hago lo mejor que puedo y de a poquito se va mejorando en la escritura

**Elsa Kagamine Frost:** Gracias por leer y si la continuaré, no me gusta dejar las cosas a medio terminar... se pondrá mas interesante desde el próximo

**Esos son todos.**

**Desde aquí creo que se pondrá mas interesante... esta pasando lo que quería que pasara y tratare de no dejar nada suelto por ahí y eso. Comenten y si tengo algún error avísenme por favor se los agradecería un montón, si les quedo alguna duda consulten sin miedo, Pitch no esta cerca y no hará nada.**

**Besos con sabor a chocolate rico y delicioso chocolate...**


	4. Hombres

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, todo es de DreamWorks y Disney, la imagen no es mía**

* * *

Al día siguiente me desperté temprano luego de pasar horas pensando en cómo los hombres podían creerse el centro del mundo o del universo y creer que toda mujer los necesita, pero la verdad es que ellos nos necesitan más a nosotras, sin mujeres ellos no habrían nacido y no estarían donde están ahora. Por lo mismo me decidí a guardar el secreto de Eliott hasta que encuentre el momento más adecuado de demostrar a todos que podemos hacer las mismas cosas que ellos.

Con Anna nos fuimos temprano al colegio, realmente hoy no quería ver a nadie, malditos hombres, malditas personas, maldita sociedad. Pero, con la suerte que tengo, me encontré con que mis amigos ya estaban allí.

-No les hables ahora. Ven - me dijo Anna guiándome con ella por otro lado para no tener que toparme de frente con ellos

-Gracias, Anna

-No hay de que agradecer, tampoco me dan ganas de verlos, te compadezco por tener que pasar las clases con ellos

-Recuerda, ninguna palabra a nadie- dije refiriéndome a lo de Eliott

-Sí, lo sé

Lamentablemente las clases tenían que comenzar y me tocaba volver a ver a los chicos, cuando entre al salón ninguno de los tres estaba allí aun, pero no tardaron en aparecer, el primero en hacer su aparición fue Jack.

-Hola Elsa- me saludó

-Hola- le dije casi sin voltear a verlo

-¿Te sucede algo?- me preguntó con preocupación, la que debía ser falsa igual que todo él

-No, nada - E iba llegando otro: Hipo

-Hola- me saludo

-Hola

-¿Estas bien?

-Sí

-Hola - dijo Kristoff finalmente - ¿Te pasa algo Elsa?- agregó al ver que yo solo observaba al suelo

-¡Estoy bien!- dije algo irritada

-Enserio Elsa, no lo parece- me dijo Hipo

-¡¿Por qué?!- le grité en su rostro

-Nada- me dijo alejándose y sentándose con Kristoff atrás nuevamente

El profesor Sebastián de biología no tardo en entrar al aula para comenzar su clase, ninguno me dirigió la palabra, quizás fui muy dura con ellos pero no me podía quitar las palabras de Pitch, son unos tontos todos.

-Elsa- me dijo Jack para llamar mi atención mientras el profesor daba su lección

-¿Qué?- le dije despacio para que el profesor no escuchara

-¿Qué te pasa?

-Ya te dije que nada

-No te creo

-Déjame prestar atención a la clase

-Ok

Afortunadamente no insistió más y se quedó en silencio lo que quedaba de la clase jugando con su lápiz en su cuaderno. Al sonar la campana traté de escapar de ellos, pero Jack me siguió

-Elsa ¿Te sientes mal? ¿Te ocurre algo malo? - dijo caminando detrás mio por los pasillos del colegio

-No, Jack, no me ocurre nada, ya te lo dije- le respondí apresurando el paso

-Pero entonces por qué estas así, enojada - me dijo adelantándose y deteniéndome

-No estoy enojada, tú me enojas

-¿Que hice mal?

-Nada

-Entonces...

-Nada, ahora déjame pasar que Anna me espera- le dije para que se moviera, pero no me hizo caso

-No me moveré, hasta que me digas algo

-Algo. Ya lo dije ahora déjame salir por favor

-Elsa, me preocupa que estés así

-Y ¿por qué te preocupa tanto? ¿Crees que de ser así podrías hacer algo? ¿Crees que por ser mujer no puedo arreglármelas sola?

-¿Qué? Elsa, solo trato de ayudarte, te quiero y no me gusta verte así- dijo Jack y sus mejillas adquirieron un leve color rosa

-Déjame sola entonces

-Bueno- dijo botando el aire que tenía contenido- Si eso quieres, pero no dudes en buscarme si quieres conversar

Pov's Jack

La deje pasar y ella se fue rápidamente con sus amigas, yo volví con los míos

-¡Hey Jack!- me llamo Hipo- ¿Qué paso con Elsa?

-Nada, no quiso decirme

-¡Hola amigos!- dijo alguien atrás de nosotros

-Flynn Rider roba espectáculos y chicas- dijo Kristoff

-No, no era así- dijo él- y no lo digan en voz alta, mi novia podría oírlos

-¿Novia?

-Aun no es oficial pero se podría decir que si - dijo Flynn

-Y ¿cómo se llama tu no novia?- dijo Hipo

-Rapunzel

-Creo haber oído hablar de una Rapunzel, pero no recuerdo de quien- dije pensando donde había oído aquel nombre

-Y ¿desde cuándo estudias aquí?- pregunto Hipo

-Este año, entre porque ella está aquí

-Un poco psicópata ¿no crees?

-No- dijo de lo más calmado Flynn y luego volteo a verme- y tu ¿por qué esa cara?

-Es por Elsa

-¿Elsa? ¿Quién es Elsa? ¿Tu novia?

-¡No!

-Ya quisiera Frost- dijo Hipo

-¡Hipo, cuidado Astrid!- dije señalando una dirección al azar y este se ocultó tras Kristoff, claro todos reímos menos él

-Bueno y qué paso con tu no novia Elsa

-No es mi novia y no sé, no quiso decirme

-Eso es complicado, con Rapunzel nos ocurrió una vez pero después se solucionó solo, ya sabes cómo son las mujeres un día están bien y un día mal, pero tranquilo ellas saben como arreglarlo siempre, son cómo unas adivinas a veces

-Bueno, bueno...esperare que arregle sus problemas, creo- dije, pero por supuesto que no podía dejar de darle mi ayuda

-¡Hipo mira Astrid!- dijo Flynn

-No, a la segunda no funciona- dijo él, pero efectivamente Astrid se acercaba a nosotros y solo vio a mi amigo e hizo un gesto extraño como de asco

-¿Y eso que fue?- dijo Flynn que claramente no estaba enterado de nada

-Ella es mi vecina que me odia, ¿el motivo?... no tengo ni la menor idea

Seguimos hablando hasta que tocaron para volver a clases. Elsa no me hablo ni a mí, ni a los chicos, en todo el día. Al terminar las clases la seguí, sé que está mal espiar a la gente, pero qué más podía hacer. Hoy no tenía que ir por Emma así que puedo estar horas y horas aquí hasta que sepa que le ocurre.

Ella se sentó en un banco a esperar a su hermana, Anna, la que aún no conozco. Fui y me quede en un lugar un poco apartado de ella, desde allí se veía cada movimiento que hacía, pero no podía tan solo espiarla tenía que hacer algo más que solo observarla desde la distancia, decidí ir a hablar con ella, pero un chico me gano y se sentó junto a ella antes de que yo llegara. Me acerque un poco y me senté en la banca tras ella donde no me veía y se oía todo lo que decían:

-Hola - le dijo el chico a Elsa

-Hola- le respondió ella sin levantar la mirada del suelo

-¿Cómo te llamas muñeca?

-No soy una muñeca- dijo ella enfadada

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?- insistió él

-Elsa

-Bueno, Elsa ¿Tienes novio?

-No- respondió, no me gustaba el rumbo que estaba tomando esa conversación

-¿Te gustaría salir conmigo?- dijo aquel sujeto sin pizca de vergüenza a pesar de acabar de conocerla, ella se volteó a ver al muchacho con los ojos muy abiertos

-No

-Vamos Elsa diviértete, hay una fiesta el viernes en mi casa estas invitada, toma- dijo alcanzándole un papel que ella rechazó

-No me gustan las fiestas

-¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me prestes atención?

-Irte

-Vamos Elsa dime ¿no te gustaría que yo fuera tu príncipe?

-No, ahora vete

-No me iré hasta que aceptes ir a una cita conmigo

-No iré, ahora déjame en paz

-No lo haré

-...- Elsa se quedó en completo silencio ignorándolo

-Vamos Elsa necesitas un hombre fuerte que salve a su damisela en peligro- esa al parecer fue la gota que rebalso el vaso para Elsa

-¡No, te dije no, no quiero una cita, no quiero verte y no quiero un hombre machista y egocéntrico junto a mí!- dijo casi gritándolo- ¡Vete!

-Tú te lo pierdes, tonta

-Idiota- murmuro ella cuando ya se iba, decidí acercarme a ella ojalá que no me coma vivo

-¿Elsa?

-¡¿Qué?!- gruño ella con los brazos cruzados

-Lo dejaste callado, bien- le anime pero parecía que solo me ignoró

-¿Qué quieres?- me dijo

-Nada, solo quería hablar contigo

-No estoy de humor ahora

-De eso ya me di cuenta, pero dime que es lo que sucede que te molesta tanto, parece que hoy odiaras a todo el mundo

-¡Vete, no quiero hablar contigo, déjame sola, déjame tranquila y sí, odio a todos, odio al mundo, te odio a ti, te odio, vete! - me dijo

Las palabras de Elsa me hirieron, sé que lo decía porque estaba enojada pero no pude evitar sentirme mal, quizá deba dejarla sola y no insistir más hasta que ella me busque si quiere hablar.

-Bueno Elsa, te dejo en paz- le dije levantándome dolido

-Jack...- dijo Elsa en el momento que me alejaba haciendo que me volteara a verla, ya no tenía esa expresión de enojo intenso, más bien, parecía arrepentida de sus palabras- Olvídalo, no es nada...

-Elsa, sabes que puedes decírmelo...

-Perdóname Jack, no te odio, solo que siento que esta sociedad es tan machista que me dan ganas de congelaros a todos

-¿Incluso a mí?- dije con una sonrisa, ya me sentía mejor, ella oculto tras su mano una pequeña risa

-Si, a ti también- respondió sonriendo

-¡Oye! Y yo que te quería ofrecer mi ayuda para congelar el trasero de muchos- le dije haciéndome el ofendido- Me imaginaba algo así como: La reina de las nieves y su ayudante Jack Frost congelando traseros del mundo

-Lo tendré en cuenta cuando este por congelarte

-¿Vamos a patinar Elsa?

-No puedo, tengo que esperar a Anna

-Entonces ¿Cuando la reina no tiene asuntos reales?

-No lo sé ¿Viernes?

-Bien, el viernes entonce- dije, pero luego recordé la conversación de Elsa con el chico- Pero Elsa, el viernes tienes una fiesta con tu príncipe encantador

-¿Estabas espiando Frost?- dijo levantando una ceja

-No, para nada- dije como un niño bueno- solo oí toda tu conversación sin que tu me vieras

-¿El ayudante espiando a su reina?

-Es por su seguridad su majestad- dije levantándome de el sitio donde estaba haciendo una reverencia

-Jack, tu...¿qué piensas de las mujeres?

-Que no pienso de las mujeres, Elsa- dije en tono pícaro

-Tonto, sabes a que me refiero o te lo pongo mas fácil, que pensarías de una mujer que quiere entrar a un equipo de fútbol americano o incursionar en el boxeo

-Que son valientes, que quieren salir adelante, probar que ellas son diferentes y tienen las mismas capacidades que nosotros los hombres

-Jack, lamento informártelo pero tu no eres hombre

-Oye, él de las bromas soy yo- dije mientras ella reía

-¡Hola!- dijo una chica pelirroja con dos trenzas que llegó junto a nosotros, claramente era la hermana de Elsa, son idénticas, en realidad es como una Elsa en colores cálidos

-Anna él es Jack- dijo Elsa presentándonos- Jack ella es Anna, mi odiosa hermana menor

-Yo no soy tan odiosa como lo eres tu- dijo ella

-Bueno chicas, me tengo que ir, pasaré a buscar a Emma a su colegio- dije aunque no era verdad porque hoy le tocaba a Tooth y me acerque a Elsa para susurrarle algo con la intensión de que Anna oyera- Es de hermanas menores ser odiosas

-¡Oye!- se quejo Anna y luego le susurre algo a ella

-Las hermanas mayores también lo son, lo sé- le dije

-Gracias, Jack - dijo Elsa con sarcasmo

-Lo digo por experiencia propia soy el hijo del medio - y me fui riendo

Al llegar a mi casa ocurrió un milagro ¡Bunny no estaba allí!, pero al ver la cara que tenía mi hermana Tooth supuse que algo malo había ocurrido

-¿Y Bunny?

-No esta, ¿lo ves acaso?- dijo enojada

-No...¿que te ocurre?- le pregunté, parecía que el día de hoy todas estaban malhumoradas

-Se olvido de nuestro aniversario, ¡no me ha llamado en todo el día!

-De seguro esta castigado y sus padres le quitaron su teléfono, su auto y su dinero

-Jack, él no es tu, nunca hace cosas para que lo castiguen

-Bueno entonces ¿qué crees que ocurrió?

-Que es un hombre igual que todos los hombres y lo olvidó- dijo ella con un todo de voz elevado- ...dos años, Jack...dos años y él lo olvida- dijo entre sollozos con lagrimas amenazando salir de sus ojos

-Tooth, quizás tuvo algún problema...lo recordará- dijo abrazándola y ella dejo salir sus lagrimas

-...dos años...dos- seguía murmurando ella

-Tranquila...seguro lo recordará- la consolé

Tooth no dejo de llorar e incluso decidió ver una película deprimente de amores que fallan. Mamá la consoló. Tratamos de llamar a Bunny pero estaba incomunicable, estábamos un poco preocupados por él porque ya se estaba haciendo de noche, eran cerca de las ocho de la tarde y no teníamos noticias de él, pero apareció.

Llegó llamando a la puerta, yo fui a abrir.

-¿Esta Tooth?- me preguntó, estaba muy elegante vestido, llevaba un traje gris con una camisa blanca y una corbata de un gris mas claro que el traje

-Si, claro- contesté confundido por la extraña situación- ¡TOOTH!- grite hacia el interior de la casa y ella no tardo en aparecer

Claramente, no podía dejar de saber que era lo que ocurría, se veían totalmente distintos. Ella tenía su ropa completamente desordenada y arrugada por estar llorando abrazando sus piernas en un asiento bastante reducido, en cambio, él lucia elegante y extraño

-Bruno- dijo ella de una forma fría

-¿Que te ocurrió Tooth?- dijo él preocupado al notar que su mascara de pestañas estaba corrida, incluso intentó acercarse a ella, pero ella lo rechazó

-¿Ahora te importa? Te esperé toda la tarde y ni siquiera recibí una llamada tuya por nuestro...

-Aniversario - completó él -Tooth ¿Como crees que lo pude haber olvidado? ¡Son dos años magníficos los que llevo en tu compañía!

-Bunny...- dijo ella conmovida por sus palabras

-Entonces...Tooth ¿irías al Tiana's Place conmigo?

-¡¿Hablas del Tiana's Place restaurante de lujo en el que hay que hacer reservas con unos meses de anticipación?!

-Del mismo

-Te tomaste la molestia de hacer esto por mí

-Claro que sí, que no haría por ti- dijo él y recibió un cariñoso abrazo por parte de Tooth

-Vuelvo de inmediato- dijo ella y entro corriendo a casa, subió a la escaleras y se encerró en su habitación

Con Bunny nos quedamos conversando de todo lo que había tenido que hacer para logar una reserva porque sabía que él no lo tenía preparado de dos meses atrás, me dijo que tuvo que hablar con los cocineros, meseros,chefs pero nada, incluso dijo que intento sobornarlos pero estos se negaron y que un día cuando ya estaba por ceder se encontró con la mismísima dueña y que ella le había conseguido un lugar.

Tooth no demoró mucho, se había colocado un vestido verde oscuro unos dedos sobre la rodilla y había corregido su maquillaje

-A las once estará en casa- me informó Bunny

-¿No crees que es muy tarde?

-Jack, vamos al Tiana's Place- me dijo Tooth

-Bueno, bueno váyanse ya- los apresuré, ambos se despidieron de mi y caminaron hacia el automóvil de Bunny para irse

La verdad es que para muchas chicas de esta ciudad sería un sueño poder ir al Tiana's Place, es tan fascinante porque aquí no hay mucho de lo que se pueda estar orgulloso, salvo por este restaurante que fue hecho por una mujer que lucho toda su vida por superarse...esto me da una idea...¡Llevaré algún día a Elsa al Tiana's Place! Es una magnifica idea para que Elsa sepa con certeza que lo que decía que opinaba de las mujeres, que incursionan en ámbitos han calificado algunos para "solo hombres", era cierto.

Me fui a acostar, tenía sueño y mis padres se encargarían de esperar a Tooth, ademas Bunny siempre cumple con las horas de llegada, no había de que preocuparse.

Me quede pensando en la cena ideal que tendría con Elsa cuando la llevara al fabuloso lugar, será magnifico, pero no tendré la misma suerte de Bunny que se encontró con la dueña, así que tenía que hacer la reserva unos meses antes, pero ahora es muy pronto, quizás cuando...

-¡Maldición no invite a Elsa a unirse al equipo de Hockey!- dí un brinco en la cama

-¿Dijiste algo Jack?- pregunto mi madre desde fuera del cuarto, claramente no solo lo pensé también lo había dicho en voz alta

-Solo me preguntaba donde había dejado mi zapatilla pero ya la encontré

-Bueno hijo, duerme

Bueno, quizás ni siquiera quería unirse...

* * *

**Creo que este capítulo los acercó un poquito mas...Jack es todo un olvidadizo y tonto (es adorable), si Elsa no lo quiere se lo robaré aunque salga congelada...**

**Ahora los hermosos comentarios de las hermosas lectoras:**

**Nastinka: **El machismo será un gran problema en el fic y sigue siendo un gran problema en el mundo, Elsa tendrá que enfrentarse a mucho siendo Eliott, pero no se dejará vencer, es fuerte como todas las mujeres que tienen que pasar por mucho más que los hombres (momento feminista) y tendrá patinaje en su vida. Tengo ganas de agregar cosas características de la película, por eso lo del machismo (¡Tu no necesitas a un hombre para salvarte! A Elsa la salvó su hermana) pero igual terminara Jelsa. En fin, espero que te haya gustado el capítulo.

**Clary17: **Que bueno que te guste, te apoyo con lo de que Jack es tierno y sexy...es todo un idiota pero es tan él que es irresistible igual que el chocolate, no me decido que es mejor chocolate o Jack... lo pensaré. Elsa no se dejará intimidar tan fácilmente, ella seguirá fuerte. Espero que te haya gustado y eso...ahh, lo olvidaba: Mucho chocolate de todos los chocolates para ti.

**Me dieron ganas de tener un castillo como el de Elsa de chocolate...**

**Besos y abrazos a todos, hasta el próximo. No olviden comentar que les pareció. **


	5. Viernes de patines

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, todo es de DreamWorks y Disney, la imagen no es mía**

* * *

Pov's Jack

Los días pasaron, ya no se sentía esa tensión por parte de Elsa, incluso me atrevería a decir que estaba más feliz de lo que la había visto antes, al fin era viernes, el viernes que saldría a patinar, obviamente ninguno de los dos lo había mencionado a nuestros amigos por las burlas que podían hacer.

Ya estaba en la escuela cuando vi a Hipo cerca de su casillero que está al lado del mío.

-¡Hipo!- de dije como forma de llamar la atención al ex escuálido de mi amigo, el hockey le hizo bien para mejorar su aspecto físico

-Buenas, Jack - saludó él - Aunque no son tan buenas para mí

-¿Que te paso, Hipo?

-Mi perro llego ayer con un libro a casa

-¿Y cuál es el problema? ¡Se preocupa por tu educación!

-No es momento de bromas, Jack- me dijo sacando un libro de su casillero- Es de Astrid

-Ya veo cual es el problema

-Y eso no es lo peor- dijo abriendo el libro- al parecer se comió unas hojas

-¡¿Astrid?! Bueno sabía que era algo loca pero no creí que comiera papel

-Claro que no, Chimuelo mi perro - al parecer no había notado que lo que decía era broma- Por eso Jack, te pido el enorme favor de que tú le devuelvas su libro a Astrid... ¿puedes?- me pregunto suplicando

-No, es tu perro el que lo hizo

-Por favor, Jack - solo negué con la cabeza- ella me mataría, me odia y a ti no te diría nada

-¿Tanto miedo te da la chica?

-Tiene una mirada que da terror- me respondió él- Bueno, si tu no quieres le diré a Elsa

-No creo que acepte, cree que debes superar tu miedo a Astrid... ¿ya le preguntaste a Kristoff?

-Sí, también se negó

-Bueno, entonces... suerte amigo, la necesitaras

-Gracias por tu optimismo, Jack- me Hipo mientras se golpeaba con el libro en la cara

-Hola a los dos de ustedes- dijo Flynn que acababa de aparecerse junto a nosotros

-Flynn, tu eres mi salvación

-Sí, la tuya y la de muchas, soy un hombre tan codiciado- dijo arrogante- ¿Qué necesitas?

-Necesito que le des su libro a Astrid, ayer mi perro lo encontró y lo llevó a casa

-¿Y por qué no vas tú?

-Le da miedo- respondí yo

-No era necesario decir eso- dijo Hipo

-Pero no lo negaste- argumenté - Flynn, ¿lo ayudas?

-Bueno, por ayudar a un amigo...

-¡Eugene!- llamó de pronto una chica rubia con el cabello sumamente largo y Flynn dejo su frase a medio terminar

-Será en otro momento- dijo Flynn encogiéndose de hombros y haciendo un gesto a la chica para que lo viera

-Eugene, te estuve buscando- dijo ella cuando llego con nosotros

-Recuerda, soy Flynn Rider dentro de la escuela y para todo el mundo

-Sí, claro- dijo ella rodando los ojos, luego se volteó a vernos- Hola soy Rapunzel

-Hola, somos Hipo y Jack- dijo mi amigo a modo de presentación

-¿Ustedes son los amigos de Elsa? - dijo ella a lo que asentimos- Un gusto conocerlos

-Igualmente- le respondí

-Bueno, tengo que llevarme a Eugene

-Flynn- corrigió mi amigo

-Como sea- le respondió ella- Nos vemos después chicos- dijo Rapunzel y se fue junto a Eugene

-Mi única esperanza se fue con esa chica- dijo Hipo con un dramatismo algo exagerado

-Si amigo, llegó tu hora

-¿Y si no se lo devuelvo? ¿Tan malo sería?

-Tienes que hacerlo, es tu destino morir ahora, si no lo devuelves cuando ella se entere morirás de todas maneras, ella será tu perdición

-Tienes razón, prefiero morir ahora, además ¿qué es lo peor que podría pasar?

-Nada, morirás con honor

-Sí, espero que digas eso en mi funeral

-Diré: Hipo, un gran amigo algo cobarde, bueno un total cobarde que hizo un gran acto de valor al devolverle su libro a la chica dragón...

-No, dragón no

-Tienes razón, no ofenderé al dragón

-Exacto

Nos fuimos al salón de clases, Hipo nos dijo que en el descanso iría ha hablarle pero no le creía, seguro lo dejaría para el final de clases.

Las clases estuvieron como siempre...¡Aburridas! pero valió la pena estar en ellas para ver como Hipo se ocultaba de Astrid y dejo hasta el final lo de la entrega de su libro y lo peor de eso era que no podría ver cuando le entregara el libro con paginas menos a Astrid. A Elsa no le gustaba ver cómo me burlaba de Hipo, le tenía mucho aprecio a mi amigo incluso en ocasiones pienso que más que a mí, pero no Hipo es solo un amigo más...igual que yo.

Elsa se tardó un poco en salir, pero llegó.

-¿Listo para patinar?

-Sí, listo- le respondí- ¿Y tú?

-Por supuesto

-Nos vamos en auto para que no nos cansemos y estemos largo rato en la pista

-¿Tienes automóvil?

-Sí, ¿nunca te lo había dicho?

-No, nunca. ¡Será emocionante hoy!

-Claro que sí. ¿Qué te gustaría hacer después de patinar?- me aventuré a preguntar aunque sentía como subía la temperatura a mi cara

-¿Haremos algo después?- preguntó y de reojo pude ver como también sus mejillas se coloreaban ligeramente

-Si es que quieres

-Me gustaría- señalo ella sonriendo, aun sonrojada, pero sin mirarme- ¿Qué te parece si luego vamos por unos helados?

-¿No crees que hace un poco de frío para eso?

-No, pero puede ser otra cosa si te molesta

-Un helado está bien

-Bien

Subimos al auto y partimos a la pista, no supimos de qué hablar en el camino era incomodo pero luego esa incomodidad se fue y llegamos a las pista con muchos ánimos de patinar.

-Yo ya tengo mis patines, están en el maletero - le dije señalando el auto - ¿Tienes que pedir unos?

-Sí...iré a buscarlos te espero dentro

-Voy de inmediato- le dije mientras se alejaba

Me había quedado viendo como ella se alejaba y había olvidado por completo el motivo por el que estaba ahí por suerte no fue necesario ir a preguntarle a Elsa. Saque mis patines y fui dentro donde ella ya se ponía sus patines.

-Y qué tipo de poder para congelar me enseñaras hoy majestad

-No lo sé... tenía planeado empezar ya con el plan pero veo que no haz practicado aun

-Quería que tú me enseñaras reina de las nieves

-Ok... ahora porque no mejor hacemos una carrera por la pista

-¿Estas segura?- le dije- Podría ganarte

-No me ganaras- dijo entrando a la pista

-Si gano tu tendrás que...no lo sé ¿ser mi esclava personal?

-Acepto y si yo gano tu serás mi esclavo personal

-Está bien

-¿Preparado?

-Si, a la cuenta de tres...uno...dos

-tres- dijo ella y empezó a patinar muy rápido por la pista

-No vale, tramposa- le dije tratando de alcanzarla

-Era tres

-No, era dos y medio

Al final habíamos llegado los dos juntos y reímos durante un rato, estuvimos en la pista hasta que nos cansamos y buscamos un lugar cercano donde comer unos helados y conversar tranquilos.

-Y Elsa cuéntame... ¿por qué te mudaste aquí?

-Porque entramos a una escuela

-¿Y dónde vivías no habían?

-Muy pocas, es que vivía en un lugar que se llama Arendelle y es un pueblo más o menos pequeño, en realidad nunca lo conocí bien

-Y... ¿cómo era tu colegio anterior?

-No iba al colegio antes, me educaban en casa por eso no conocía muchos lugares... o personas

-Eso quiere decir que soy una de las primeras personas con las que tienes una conversación

-Sí, algo así- dijo sonriendo

-¿Que se siente no estudiar?

-Si estudiaba, mis padres contrataron profesores particulares para nosotras...creo que es peor estudiar en casa

-¿Entonces es mejor levantarse temprano y llegar a casa a hacer tareas?

-Antes tenía que estar todo el día preocupada de mis estudios, ahora tengo tiempo libre

-Si para salir a patinar conmigo

-¿Y tú que me cuentas de ti?...Háblame de tus hermanos

-Tengo dos hermanas una mayor y otra menor, la menor ya la conociste es Emma una pequeña muy mala conmigo y me golpea todos los días

-Jack, no mientas

-La otra es mayor, se llama Tatiana pero de cariño la llamamos Tooth si algún día la conoces procura no abrir la boca

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-Ama abrir la boca de todos y revisar sus dientes

-Eso es... extraño

-Si pero lo más extraño es que soy muy diferente a ellas, soy el único de toda mi familia que tiene el cabello blanco, aparte de mi abuelo que ya lo tiene así por su edad, y ojos claros

-Mi color de cabello también es único en mi familia

-Quizás nos adoptaron... o nos decoloran el cabello mientras dormimos

-Sí, puede ser, creo que es más creíble la segunda, dejaré una cámara que grabe toda la noche para saberlo

-Me robaste la idea- le dije y tome algo de helado- ¿Cómo crees que le haya ido a Hipo?

-Bien, ¿por qué le tendría que ir mal? Le devolverá el libro que había perdido es algo bueno

-Es que no conoces como es Astrid, ella le tiene un odio a Hipo que es totalmente incomprensible

-Pero Hipo es muy bueno, no entendería que alguien lo odiara

-Quizás hizo algo malo y no conocemos esa parte de él

-No, es bueno, muy amistoso y tierno

-Pero algo tuvo que hacer para cambiar, antes era débil y delgado...

-¿Cómo tú?

-No yo soy fuerte y genial, además soy guapo algo que él no tiene

-Pero Hipo también es guapo, muy guapo

-¿Enserio piensas eso?

-Sí, es muy guapo - repitió ella

-Ni tanto

-Quizás a Astrid le gusta Hipo

-Ella no saldría con él, es mala

-Bueno si es tan mala como dices entonces es mejor que Hipo encuentre a alguien mejor, alguien que lo quiera y trate bien

-No ella está bien, tampoco es tan mala- sí, para Hipo está bien Astrid, Elsa no es para él ¿pero que estoy pensando?

-Jack ¿te ocurre algo?- me preguntó por mi extraño cambio

-No, nada- le respondí y ella me sonrió

-Jack, no me has contado desde cuándo patinas

-Patino desde... ¿los 10 años? Sí, 10 años

-¿Y qué te motivo a entrar al patinaje?

-Ver a los jugadores de hockey en la pista y todo lo que sea que hicieran allí además de que siempre me gustó el invierno y frío, todo eso

-Pienso lo mismo sobre el invierno y frío, por algo quería un helado- dijo ella señalando el helado que tenía en su mano

-¡Olvide avisarte de las pruebas de hockey!- dije por el repentino pensamiento que apareció en mi mente, bueno no tan repentino porque hace unos días había aparecido en mi mente también, y golpee mi frente, ella se tensó repentinamente

-¿Pruebas de que?

-Para nuevos integrantes, habría sido genial que entraras, pero quizás no te guste el hockey o sí

-Más o menos

-Habrías sido la chica más genial en la pista de patinaje, ¿te gustaría entrar?...podría hablar con el equipo y ver si puedes dar las pruebas y entrar

-Sería genial- dijo sonriendo- Pero... ¿puedo?

-Hablaré con ellos mañana entonces después te aviso

-¿Irán a patinar?

-No, veremos una película en mi casa ¿Te gustaría ir? Es una película de terror que queríamos ver hace mucho, estarán algunos del equipo de hockey y podríamos preguntarles

-No lo sé... Anna de seguro querrá hacer otras cosas y pasar tiempo conmigo

-Pero puedes llevarla a ella también

-Entonces creo que si

-Genial

Pov's Elsa

Sería entretenido ir a la casa de Jack, además de que me encantan las películas de terror aunque después no pueda dormir, pero me gustan, a Anna no mucho pero si me decido a ir, me acompañara.

-¿Y tienes mascotas?- me pregunto cambiando de tema

-No, pero siempre quise tener un perro

-También quería una mascota pero mi mamá es alérgica y me negó ese sueño

-Algún día lo conseguirás

-Eso espero, pero mi hermana pequeña cumple la función de mascota por mientras- me dijo causándome risa, es un tonto

-¡Eres malo!

-Es la verdad

-El mal no sirve para mi escuadrón de hielo

-Perdón por mis ideas su Majestad

-Jack, creo que ya es hora de irnos, son las 7

-¡Tan rápido paso el tiempo!

-Sí, muy rápido

-Bueno, te llevo a tu casa

-No te preocupes, vivo cerca puedo irme caminado

-Insisto, no me cuesta nada pasar a dejarte además qué pasa si hay un asesino en serie rondando por aquí o un ladrón armado que necesita un rehén para que el gobierno no lo mate y encierre por toda la eternidad en una prisión; por eso yo te iré a dejar

-¿Y si necesitan dos rehenes?

-Me hago invisible

-¿Ok?...Jack, creo que te hace mal el helado

-Para nada

Jack me fue a dejar a mi casa y dijo que vivía muy cerca, aprovecho el momento para invitar a Anna a ver la película de terror que aseguro era una de las mejores películas que se habían creado en todos los tiempos, extrañamente ella aceptó de inmediato...pero bueno disfrutaría de la película además de que quizás todo este engaño del hockey se acabaría.

* * *

**Espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado y los sentimientos de Jack a Elsa comienzan a crecer y crecer, pero no se da cuenta, por ahora son solo celos que siente por Hipo.**

**Hipo tendrá que enfrentar su miedo a Astrid y arriesgarse a perder la cabeza por las hojas que faltan.**

**Ahora los comentarios:**

**Bonne Fille Parfaite:** Supongo que esa palabra era perfección o algo así porque no apareció (o era que no existe esa palabra que lo defina tal como es?), y sí es tan lindo que cuando a alguien se le quiere decir que es muchas cualidades basta con decirle que es Jack Frost y se resume todo.

**Nastinka: **Sí, viva el feminismo pero con limites, ningún extremo es bueno y todos queremos igualdad. Quedan muchas mas cosas por ocurrir que prontamente serán reveladas...

**Tarba Eefi:** ¡Si! también pienso eso, equilibrio en el mundo es lo mejor aunque siendo realistas un poco imposible porque siempre existirán esos pocos que quieren lo mejor para ellos. Jelsa es tan genial y me encantan ellos dos juntos, el dúo de hielo mas genial de la historia, ojalá Disney y DreamWorks un día, no muy lejano, se unan y formen una película juntos.

**Clary17:** Siempre que leo tus comentarios tengo que buscar chocolate y comer. Si Jack es muy tierno y Elsa toda una luchadora. Los sentimientos ya están naciendo y los celos, quizás ponga algo así como lo de la camisa... Y no, no los he probado, pero me dan ganas de comer igual, amo las cosas dulces.

**Hasta el próximo pequeños unicornios, espero su opinión de el capítulo y fic.**


	6. Celos

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, todo es de DreamWorks y Disney, la imagen no es mía**

* * *

Pov's Jack

El sábado, el mejor día de la semana, tenía planeada la gran fiesta del siglo en mi casa, bueno, no...en realidad era ver una película con todos mis amigos para después, no sé, hacer cualquier cosa que se nos dé la gana, si es que mi madre lo permite claro.

Me levante temprano, aproximadamente a las 11:30 pm, bueno era tarde, pero tenía que ordenar un poco a la hora que fuese. Hipo me dijo que llegaría temprano y me contaría lo del libro... el muy malo no me quiso adelantar nada cuando hablamos por teléfono.

Cuando llegó Hipo ya estaba todo ordenado pero había olvidado comprar cosas para comer así que lo invité a ir de compras al supermercado.

Recorríamos pasillo tras pasillo mientras tomábamos todas las cosas que podríamos necesitar y comenzamos a hablar de su experiencia aterradora con Astrid, de la que salió victorioso, creo

-Hipo, al parecer no le entregaste su libro a Astrid- le dije mientras tomaba unas papas fritas y la añadía a nuestra compra

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-No tienes un ojo morado, ni un pie menos o un brazo roto

-No, nada de eso, solo se lo entregue y se acabó

-¿Y no te dijo nada porque le faltaban hojas?

-No, nada

-Vaya la chica dragón me sorprendió

-Incluso se alegró de que apareciera

-No es tan odiosa entonces

-Esta vez fue así, pero Astrid es malvada por naturaleza y es tan molesta...- dijo y se quedo petrificado mirando detrás mío

-¿Qué sucede?- dije volteando lentamente

-Astrid- murmuro Hipo, ella había escuchado las feas palabras que dijimos y una lágrima se deslizaba por su mejilla

-Oh...no- alcancé a decir antes de que ella saliera corriendo

-¡Astrid!- grito Hipo, pero ella lo ignoro

-Somos unos idiotas

-Iré por ella, nos vemos en tu casa- me dijo antes de salir corriendo tras Astrid

Pasó el tiempo y no tenía ninguna noticia de Hipo, quizás lo están enterrando en este preciso momento ¿pero qué estoy pensando?, esto fue lo que causo el problema, tengo que disculparme con Astrid, ella es fuerte y algo masculina en sus actos, pero esta vez nos pasamos.

Ya estaba todo preparado para la película. Los primeros en llegar fueron Flynn junto con Kristoff, después llegó Pitch junto con Sandy y más tarde llegó Bunny.

-¿Quién falta?- pregunto Flynn que estaba sentado en el piso junto a Sandy y Kristoff

-Hipo, Elsa y Anna- respondí

-Espera... ¿invitaste a chicas a la noche de chicos?- dijo Pitch que estaba en un sofá

-Estoy aquí- dijo Tooth que se sentó junto con Bunny en otro sofá- soy una chica ¿recuerdan?

-¿Invitaste a dos chicas aparte de Tooth?- dijo Kristoff

-¿Y yo soy un perro?- dijo Emma que se había aparecido en ese momento

-Bueno, bueno... ¿Invitaste a dos chicas a parte de todas las mujeres de tu familia?- dijo Eugene

-Sí- respondí -Y Emma, tú no puedes ver esta película

-¿Por qué?

-Eres muy pequeña, pero si mamá te deja no hay problema por mi parte, pero dile a ella y no me metas a mí

-Bueno- respondió

Mi teléfono comenzó a sonar, era Hipo

_-Hola- _lo saludé

_-Hola- _me respondió_- Jack, ¿puedo llevar a alguien más a tu casa?_

_-Claro que sí, pero ¿quién es?_

_-Ya lo sabrás, pronto estoy por allá_

_-Bueno- _cortó

No tenía ni idea de quién podía llevar, que yo sepa no tiene muchos amigos aparte de los que ya conozco y están invitados, pero bueno, si es amigo de Hipo es agradable. De pronto tocaron al timbre ¿tan rápido llegó Hipo?

-¡Yo voy!- aviso Tooth y se levantó de inmediato-¡Hola!

-Hola- saludo una chica, pero no pude descubrir de quien era esa voz, pero la conocía de antes- Soy Anna y ella es mi hermana Elsa

-Hola- saludó Elsa y al saber quiénes eran ellas fui hacia allá

-Soy Tatiana, la hermana mayor de esa cosa extraña que se hace llamar Jack

-Te dije que me golpeaban- le recordé a Elsa

-Me dijiste que tu hermana pequeña te golpeaba

-Sí, Tooth me hace bullying psicológico

-Ignoren a Jack, nació sin cerebro- dijo Tooth

-Sí, lo sabemos- dijo Anna

-¡Oye!

-Pasan, no se queden allí- dijo Tooth

-Solo falta Hipo, que dijo que ya venía en camino- les avisé

-Jack, ¿por qué no las presentas con los chicos?- sugirió Tooth

-Sí, claro, vengan

-Hola Anna- dijo Kristoff

-Hola- respondió ella

-Chicos, para los que no las conocen y para los que si lo hacen, ellas son Elsa y Anna, las invitadas especiales a la película

-¿Cuál es tu novia Frost?- preguntó Bunny

-Es Elsa- respondió Anna rápidamente

-Es solo una broma- aclaró Elsa

-Ninguna es mi novia...- dije- Chicas, ellos son Kristoff

-Ya lo conocemos- dijo Anna

-Sí, lo sé

-¿Es verdad que nació sin cerebro?- le preguntó Anna a Tooth para nada disimulada mientras los demás reían

-Claro que no es verdad- dije - Bueno sigamos...Eugene o Flynn Rider ladrón de discos de hockey y de corazones o no sé qué otra cosa

-Cerca, hermano- dijo este

-Ellos, son Pitch y su hermano Sandy... parece que no falta nadie

-Falto yo- dijo Bunny

-Sí, verdad...él es Bunny el novio de Tooth

Pov's Elsa

No creo que sea buena idea continuar con lo de unirme al equipo como chica, al parecer no me han reconocido ni Bunny, ni Pitch, que por cierto con este último me pilló de sorpresa que fuera hermano de Sandy siendo tan diferentes tanto su físico como su conducta, bueno, Pitch y Bunny me habían visto cuando fui a las pruebas y cuando Pitch me rechazó por ser mujer, no creo que sea lo correcto unirme para que me insulte otra vez...sí, me acobardé...

-Un gusto conocerlos a todos- dijo Anna y yo solo sonreí

-Acomódense en algún lugar- dijo Jack

Anna rápidamente se acomodó cerca de Kristoff y yo no tenía más lugar que al lado de Pitch y fui a sentarme junto a él.

-Así que Elsa...me parece haberte visto antes, pero de dónde... no lo creo quizás me confundí, no olvidaría a una chica tan linda

-Quizás te equivocaste...- respondí incomoda

- Y ¿desde cuándo conoces a Jack?

- Desde este año cuando entre al colegio...y tu ¿desde cuándo lo conoces?

- Desde hace unos dos años

- ¿Y tú qué haces? ¿Estudias?

- Estoy en mi primer año de universidad

- ¿Es muy difícil?

- Algo

No tenía nada más que decir, ni siquiera quería hablarle, por suerte alguien llamó a la puerta

-¡Hipo! - dijo Jack que había ido a abrir- Mi gran amigo Hipo ¿A quién trajiste?

-Hola Jack - saludó Hipo -Traje a Astrid

-¡Astrid! - gritó Jack

-Hola Frost

-Hola Astrid - dijo nervioso- Perdón por lo de hace un rato, fui un idiota -dijo él. ¿A qué se refería Jack? ¿Qué había hecho?

-Sí, sé que eres idiota pero te perdono

-Pero pasen, no se queden allí

Fueron donde estábamos y presentaron a la chica a la que Hipo tanto temía, ellos no tuvieron ningún problema y se sentaron en el suelo. Jack llegó a los minutos después con cosas para comer y beber, se sentó a mi lado izquierdo y Pitch quedó al lado derecho.

-Ojalá les guste la película es una de las mejores de terror que han creado en todos los tiempos- dijo Jack antes de que empezara la película

-No lo creo- dijo Pitch

-Sí, sabemos que tú das más miedo que una simple película, pero no queremos vivir eso, solo verlo- comentó Jack y al parecer Pitch se molestó, pero solo lo ignoró

-¡Pon la película pronto, Jack!

-¿Emma? ¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo Jack al notar como su hermana se acomodaba a su lado

-Mamá me dejo ver la película así que apresúrate y ponla

La película estuvo bien y era buena, pero Anna no la disfrutó mucho porque todo el tiempo se escondió tras Kristoff, en algunas partes era comprensible porque yo también me tapaba los ojos, pero no toda la película. Aun así, había alguien que estaba más asustada que Anna y esa era Emma, estaba sentada en las piernas de Jack abrazándolo y ocultándose.

Pov's Jack

Gran película pero no la pude disfrutar mucho...Pitch se dedicó a observar a Elsa en toda la película, incluso intento pasar un brazo por sus hombros pero esta se movió con incomodidad y él la retiró. ¿Qué estaba pasando por la cabeza de Pitch?

-Me gustó tu película Frost- dijo Astrid animada

-Si fue genial- dijo Hipo con una sonrisa forzada y algo de miedo en su cara

-Y Emma qué opinas tu- dije tratando de que se moviera de donde estaba

-No quiero Jack, estará allí bajo mi cama cuando suba a mi habitación

-No estará allá porque en este momento está detrás de ti- le dije, pero Emma se puso a llorar -No Emma tranquila, solo era una broma

-Si estará, sé que estará- dijo abrazándome cada vez más fuerte

-¿Quién me ayuda?

-Emma ¿qué te parece si jugamos?- le preguntó Elsa

-¿A qué?

-Lo que quieras- dijo Anna

-Quiero jugar a las princesas

-Pero si juegan a las princesas no podré jugar, ni los chicos

-Si podrán, serán los príncipes y tu Jack puedes ser otra princesa- dijo mirándonos y limpiando sus lágrimas

-Bien, justo lo que quería ser

-Iré a buscar las coronas y varitas mágicas- dijo subiendo corriendo a su habitación

-¿De verdad tendremos que jugar a las princesas?- preguntó Astrid

-Creo que sí

-Yo no quiero ser princesa, las princesas son inútiles y tontas

-Astrid ¿romperías el corazón de una pequeña niña?

-¿En serio quieres saber la respuesta?- me preguntó, claramente le daba igual

-Tampoco quiero jugar a eso- dijo Pitch- No creo en finales felices, creo que es muy idealizado que siempre gane el bien cuando el mal tiene todas las posibilidades de ganar...

-Encontré mis cosas- dijo Emma que llegó corriendo- Tooth, Elsa, Anna y Jack; ustedes serán las princesas

-¿Seré una princesa?

-Tú lo pediste Jack

-Bueno, no importa... seré la princesa más linda de todos los tiempos y el mundo entero- dije, mi hermana es mala y sí seré la más hermosa...bueno, no tanto como Elsa pero se hace lo que se puede

-Bunny tú serás el príncipe de Tooth, Hipo tú el de Elsa, Kristoff tú serás el de Anna y Sandy será el príncipe de Jack

-¿Y yo qué seré?- peguntó Eugene- ¿No parezco príncipe?

-Tú serás secuestrador que tiene a la princesa encerrada en la torre

-¿Seré el malo?

-Sí

-¡Genial!

-Y yo niña- dijo Astrid- No quiero ser una princesa

-¿Un pirata?

-...Bueno- dijo encogiéndose de hombros

-Pitch será un brujo malvado que obliga a las princesas a limpiar todo el día su castillo

-¿Y tú quien serás?- le preguntó Tooth

-Seré el hada madrina de las princesas- dijo mostrando una varita mágica de juguete y comenzando a repartir coronas y espadas

-¿Donde está mi príncipe? Me he quebrado una uña- dije dejándome caer en un sofá que ahora estaba vacío

-Jack, las princesas no se quejan porque se les rompe una uña y Sandy es tu príncipe no lo olvides-dijo ella y después se puso a dar órdenes-Eugene secuestra a las princesas

-Mi nombre artístico y como ladrón es Flynn Rider

-Pero secuestra a las princesas con la ayuda del pirata y el brujo...

A pesar de ser un juego para niñas pequeñas es bastante entretenido. Después de que Pitch nos lanzara un hechizo con el que las princesas no podíamos movernos y nos encerrara en la torre más alta, que era la cocina, los príncipes vinieron a nuestro rescate.

-Han herido al príncipe Kristoff con la espada- narro Emma- El príncipe Sandy ha sido acorralado por perros embrujados, el príncipe Bunny se enfrenta con el ladrón Flynn Rider e Hipo está en una lucha a muerte con la pirata calavera-pude ver como Astrid de verdad atacaba a Hipo y el tenía que defenderse

-Hada madrina te necesitamos- dijo Elsa

-Mis tres lindas princesas y monstruosidad Jack - dijo Emma adoptando su papel- Tienen solo un deseo ¿qué es lo que desean?

-Deseamos que los malos desaparezcan

-Su deseo esta concedido...- dijo Emma- Príncipes, se supone que ahora deben morir

-¡No!- gritaron los cuatro cayendo al suelo mientras los villanos desaparecían por el hechizo

-Hada madrina ¿nos podrías dar otro deseo?-peguntó Anna

-Me temo que no- dijo Emma

-¿Como los salvaremos?-preguntó Tooth saliendo del personaje

-Tienen que besar a los príncipes- dijo Emma- Solo junten sus labios y vivirán, recuerden que el amor es la fuerza más poderosa del mundo

-Príncipe Sandy- dijo Jack dándole un beso en la mejilla

-Jack, así no sirve, tienen que ser sus labios- dijo Emma y Tooth beso a Bunny- Como ellos

-Estás loca...

-No lo estoy. Ahora Elsa besa a Hipo y Anna besa a Kristoff

-¡¿Qué?!- dijeron las hermanas al unísono

-Besen a los chicos

-Emma, creo que el juego ya acabó- le dije porque estaba exigiendo demasiado

-¡No!...Esta bien, no los besen y que vivan por el gran amor que se tienen- dijo ella y los chicos se levantaron- Ahora levanten a sus princesas en sus brazos y llévenlas al castillo porque esta torre se va a derrumbar

-Podemos caminar

-Jack, acabas de recuperar la movilidad y te duele todo el cuerpo, te tienen que llevar en sus caballos

-Bien Anna, sube- dijo Kristoff bajando a su altura para que ella subiera a su espalda

-Sí, eso- dijo Emma emocionada

-Elsa-dijo Hipo llamando su atención y la tomó estilo nupcial, mientras Bunny levantaba a Tooth de la misma forma

-Emma, me aburrí de tu juego- le reclamé mientras veía como Elsa se tomaba del cuello de Hipo para no caer y este la acercaba a si mismo mientras reían

-Es el final, solo tienen que salir tomados de las manos por esa puerta como si se hubieran casado

-¡Por fin termina el juego!- dijo Pitch

-Igual te divertiste- rio Eugene

-Los declaro marido y mujer- dijo Emma casando a los príncipes y princesas que se tomaban de las manos mientras se miraban a los ojos- ¡Vivan felices para siempre!

-¡Terminó al fin!- celebró Anna

-¿Quién quiere jugar otra vez?

-Emma, todos ya están cansados, otro día jugaremos- le dijo Tooth y subió con ella para acostarla

Había sido interesante a un principio pero se extendió más y más, hasta que todos estaban medio aburridos. Se quedaron conversando Anna, Kristoff, Sandy, Pitch, Eugene y Bunny por un lado, y más allá estaban Elsa, Hipo y Astrid, esta ultima un poco aburrida.

-Elsa ¿podrías venir un momento?

-Sí, Jack

-¿Quieres que hablemos lo del patinaje? - le pregunte cuando ya estaba junto a mi alejada de los demás

-No, mejor no lo hagamos

-Bueno, si no quieres no importa

-¡Hey Elsa! Hipo dijo que eras linda- dijo Anna provocando que ambos se sonrojaran por la vergüenza

Todos seguimos conversando y divirtiéndonos, salvo porque Hipo y Pitch se acercaban demasiado a Elsa, eso era molesto...Cuando ya se hizo tarde Hipo se ofreció a llevar a las chicas a su casa ¿No podía dejar de molestar a Elsa? Su príncipe, luego la encuentra linda y ahora la va a dejar a su casa ¿Qué ocurre con él?...Ya le preguntaré, por ahora me relajaré y pensaré solo cosas buenas.

* * *

**Y ese es el fin del capítulo, fue algo extraño, pero eso es lo que salió, Jack es la nueva princesa celosa jajaja**

**Respondiendo a las lindas escritoras**

**Nastinka**: No creo que Eliott desaparezca tan pronto...va a ser como que explote una granada cuando sepan así que tampoco será tan fácil revelarlo, además ahora Elsa no lo confesó y será más difícil aun después.

**Clary17**: Será una tremenda sorpresa cuando descubran el secreto de Elsa, es como lo de sus poderes en versión moderna, pero ahora es el miedo en persona lo que la retiene para entrar al equipo: Pitch, los demás no son machistas así que por ese lado no hay problema...Sí, Jack estaba muy celoso, pero no podía decirlo a los demás, habría sido vergonzoso para él y Elsa, además ahora a Pitch se le ocurre coquetear con Elsa, como si para Jack no fuese demasiado problema Hipo...Espero que esta capitulo te haya gustado.

**LuzAndersen**: A pesar de ser un mundo tan desarrollado para crear aviones y teléfonos que en tiempos antiguos era una completa locura, aun no se supera un problema básico, tal como es el machismo u otros problemas de la sociedad, crean y crean cosas en vez de corregir esa conducta del humano, pero como dices hay muchos que lo dejan de lado. Pasando a lo otro, sí, morirán cuando se enteren o por lo menos Pitch.

**Espero que a todos les gustara, les mando un abrazo y un beso muack, espero sus comentarios y opiniones.**


	7. Tardes aburridas

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, todo es de DreamWorks y Disney, la imagen no es mía**

* * *

Pov's Elsa

El día que pase con Jack y todos sus amigos ha pasado, fue bastante entretenido incluso estar con Pitch, aunque eso no cambia mi opinión que tengo de él.

Anna por fin ha quedado de acuerdo con Kristoff para sus clases especiales y los entrenamientos de hockey están programados que comenzaran en una semana.

-Elsa ¿te quedaras a esperarme?- me preguntó Anna antes de salir de casa

-Anna, es como la décima vez que te digo que sí

-Gracias Elsa y es la novena vez que te pregunto

No quería dejarla sola y que se expusiera a algún peligro, es mi hermana y la amo. Para esperar a Anna había llevado un libro y me quedaría por los alrededores del colegio.

Cuando llegamos fuimos con Mérida y Rapunzel que nos esperaban

-Tengo algo que contarles- dijo Rapunzel

-Dice que es algo muy sensacional, pero no me ha querido decir nada- reclamó Mérida

-Tenía que esperar que estuvieran todas

-¿Qué es?- pregunto Anna

-¡Eugene me invito a un parque de diversiones fuera de la ciudad!- soltó y Anna pegó un pequeño grito que aunque era pequeño me afectó el oído

-¿Cuándo te invitó?- preguntó Anna, era mucho más interesada en el romance que Merida o yo

-Hoy, cuando me fue a buscar a mi casa

-¿Crees que tu madre te deje ir?-le pregunto Mérida

-No lo sé

-Ella con suerte te deja venir a la escuela

-Mer, seguro la dejará- dijo Anna

-Bueno, eso espero...tengo hasta el sábado para convencerla

El día paso bastante lento, estaba muy caluroso y me estaba doliendo un poco la cabeza. Por suerte llegó el final del día. Busque la sombra de un árbol y me senté a esperar a mi hermana.

El libro no estaba nada de mal, pero no tenía ánimos de leer. Me acosté a mirar las nubes que tomaban diversas forman...un perro, un delfín, un águila, un lobo... un ¿Jack?

-Hola- me saludó tapando con su cabeza las nubes

-Hola, Jack ¿qué haces aquí?

-Eso mismo te iba a preguntar - dijo él sentándose a mi lado y yo me senté también

-Te pregunté primero...

-Estaba buscando a Hipo invitarlo a jugar un videojuego a mi casa

-Yo estoy esperando a Anna, Kistoff le está dando tutoría

-¿Kristoff? ¿No crees qué es mejor que tú la ayudes?

-Sí, quizás

-Elsa, tienes las mejores notas del curso entero

-Pero Anna quiere que Kristoff la ayude, si hubiera querido que yo la ayude me lo habría pedido

-Tu hermana está más loca que tu

-¿Yo? ¿Loca?- pregunte haciéndome la ofendida y levantándome de donde estaba- Creo que es mejor que me vaya y no estés con una loca como yo

-Lo decía en broma Elsa- dijo levantándose y tomándome de la muñeca para que no huyera

-Yo también lo decía en broma- dije sonriendo

-Caí en tu broma- miro que su mano sujetaba la mía y me soltó rápidamente - ¿Me ayudas a buscar a Hipo?

-No tengo nada mejor que hacer así que sí

-¿Quieres decir que porque estas aburrida pasaras tiempo conmigo?

-Sí

-Me conformo con eso- dijo comenzando a caminar para rodear el colegio- ¿Te gustaría ir a jugar a mi casa?

-No puedo, mis padres llamaron en que vendrían

-Me gustaría conocer a mis suegros...

-¡Jack!- dije y parece que empezaba a hacer más calor

-Es broma, es broma, no te enojes, dejaré que Anna se quede con Kristoff- ¿Qué? ¿Lo decía por Anna? ¿Le gusta ella?

-Más te vale- le dije pero me costó trabajo dejar salir las palabras

-Yo voy por la hermana mayor de Anna

-¡¿Qué?!- solo rio...no, no le gusta Anna, ni le gusto, solo bromea...quizás le gusta Aurora, ella es muy bonita y dulce o Bella, ella es inteligente y hermosa

-Elsa...

-¿Si?

-Quería saber... ¡Mira allí esta Hipo!- dijo señalando un lugar tras un árbol, al parecer hablaba con alguien, pero desde donde estábamos no podíamos ver de quien se trataba

-¿Con quién crees que habla?

-No lo sé...quizás Eugene

-No, él se fue con Rapunzel

-Espera...mira, está retrocediendo- Hipo retrocedía con las manos en alto, por suerte estábamos lo suficientemente alejados y ocultos

-¿Esa no es Astrid?

-Sí, al parecer quiere golpearlo...

-Deberíamos ir a detenerla...

-No creo que sea buena idea

-Lo golpeará- le dije, qué le pasa a Jack, es su amigo y dejará que lo golpeen

-No lo hará- dijo él seguro de sí mismo

-Si lo hace lo iremos a ayudar

-Sí...-dijo cuando de pronto la chica se acercaba a golpearlo pero se detuvo y lanzo golpes al aire- Te dije que no lo golpearía

-¿Irás a hablar con él o no?

-Creo que es mejor dejarlos solos un rato... por como Hipo me ha hablado de Astrid estos días diría que le...

-¿Qué cosa?

-Después te digo, mejor vayámonos...-dijo tomando mi muñeca y llevándome con él

-Deje mi libro bajo el árbol

-Vamos para allá entonces

-¿Tienes alguna idea de que hacer para pasar el tiempo?

-No - dijo cuando llegamos y nos volvíamos a sentar bajo el árbol donde aún estaba mi libro- Creo que podríamos hacer lo que hacías cuando llegué

-¿Mirar las nubes?

-No veo que haya nada mejor...

-Entonces mirar las nubes será- dije tendiéndome en el suave césped y Jack se puso a mi lado

-Veo un soldado con una espada

-Veo un muñeco de nieve

-Hay un oso

-...tiene una flor en su mano

-Sí, la veo- dijo Jack

-Veo un auto de carreras conducido por el piloto Frost que acaba de ganar una copa por el más rápido del mundo

-Y yo veo que voy sobre mi unicornio rosa a tocar el sol

-¿Cómo sabes que el unicornio es rosa? ...Podría ser azul

-El conejo me dijo que era rosa porque el azul era muy azul así que no le gustaba

-Si tú lo dices...- dijo él y se sentó- Elsa, tengo que preguntarte algo

-¿Qué cosa?- dije aun mirando las nubes

-Quiero saber si te gusta Hipo

-¡¿Qué?!- dije sentándome de un salto

-Eso, si te gusta Hipo

-¿Por qué lo quieres saber?

-Simple curiosidad...- la respuesta me desanimo, no sé porque pero esperaba algo más- Si no quieres decirme no importa, de hecho, mejor cambiemos de tema...

-No, no me gusta Hipo

-¿De verdad?

-Claro que no me gusta, es solo mi amigo

-Pensé que te gustaba...

-Pues no, Hipo es lindo, simpático y todo, pero no es mi tipo, creo...

-¿Y cómo sería tu tipo?- dijo él y solo mire hacia el cielo buscando evitar sus ojos, mientras mi dedo se deslizaba por el césped dibujando círculos

-No lo sé, cuando encuentre al único lo sabré

-¿El único?

-Ya sabes... algo así como el chico ideal, el alguien especial

-Ya entiendo- dijo Jack mirando al suelo-... ¡Mira allí viene Hipo!

-...Y Anna

-Entonces creo que ya me voy...- dijo parándose y tendiéndome una mano para ayudarme la que no dude en tomar

-Supongo que yo también

-Adiós- dijo levantando una mano tímidamente

-Adiós- dije imitándolo, pero ninguno se movió

-Entonces voy por allá...- dijo señalando detrás mío, hacia donde se encontraba Hipo

-Y yo me voy por allá...- dije señalando a Anna que venía por el lado contrario

-Nos vemos mañana

-Sí, adiós

-Adiós- dijo y se fue, pero cuando voltee a verlo me encontré con que él también me miraba y ambos sonreímos

-¿Por qué sonríes?- me dijo Anna cuando la alcancé

-Nada- dije mirando hacia el suelo para que no me viera, pero no dejaba de observarme

-Te sonrojaste

-No, solo me dio calor...

Pov's Jack

Hipo estaba algo deprimido, se veía triste y más callado de lo habitual

-¿Qué ocurre Hipo?

-Astrid...

-¿Qué paso con ella?

-Le pedí disculpas por lo de las páginas que faltaban

-¿No le habías dicho?

-No y al parecer ella no lo noto

-Y que más...

-Me dijo que porque había abierto su libro, que era secreto y privado

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué había allí?

-No sé, estaba muy nervioso como para abrir el libro y revisarlo, trate de explicarle, pero ella se enojó, la hubieras visto estaba roja de furia

-Entonces aléjate de ella

-Es que eso es lo peor...no quiero- dijo bajando su tono de voz

-¿Por qué? ¿Me perdí de algo?

-No, solo que...nada- al parecer mis sospechas son ciertas, aun no estoy seguro de que le guste Astrid, pero no puedo estar tan equivocado, lo conozco hace mucho

-Hipo ¿quieres ir a mi casa a jugar un vídeo juego y allí me cuentas?

-No creo que sea lo mejor

-¡Vamos! Allí te relajaras

-Bueno, vamos- dijo totalmente desanimado

-A ti te falta una sesión de juegos intensiva

-Me falta más que eso

En el camino a mi casa Hipo no hablo, nada. Después de cómo una hora de juegos recién comenzó a hablar, pero solo hablaba de que lo iban a atrapar en el juego o que su escudo estaba roto.

-Hipo, ¿qué piensas de Elsa?

-¿Qué?- me dijo poniéndole pausa al juego

-Lo que escuchaste

-No escuche, estaba muy concentrado en el juego

-Creo que si estas mal

-No, solo estaba pensando

-¿En una chica?

-Sí...No, digo no, no estaba pensando en ninguna chica- dijo sonrojándose ligeramente

-¿Estás seguro?

-Sí, ¿qué era lo que me preguntabas?

-Quiero saber qué piensas de Elsa

-No sé, que es simpática, inteligente y simpática...

-Que más...

-Que es simpática

-Es la tercera vez que dices que es simpática, quiero saber que más

-Que es confiable, tierna, linda, es una gran persona...

-Espera... ¿Linda?

-Sí ¿acaso piensas lo contrario?

-No, ¿te gusta Elsa?

-No... quizás, ella es muy hermosa y me entiende tan bien que no sé cómo explicarlo, es la más linda y única del mundo

-Entiendo...-dije reanudando el juego, pero Hipo volvió a ponerle pausa

-Sí, Jack creo que me gusta Elsa- dijo mirándome, pero volví a reanudar el juego

-Sí, ya te entendí- le dije pero el continuó hablando

-Es única, es como un lindo diamante...

-Sí, Hipo ya te entendí, es suficiente, basta

-Es que Jack...-dijo pausando el juego nuevamente- es indescriptible

-¿Podemos terminar el juego?

-Tú sacaste el tema de Elsa

-Sí, pero tú no paras de hablar de todo lo linda que es y de todo lo que te gusta- dije reclamándole usando un todo de voz un poco alto

-¿No te das cuenta Jack?

-¿De qué me tengo que dar cuenta? ¿De qué te gusta Elsa? Sí, y deja de decirlo, ya lo entendí- Bueno, me moleste un poco

-No, no es a mí al que le gusta Elsa sino a ti

-¿Qué?

-Solo quería ver como eras celoso, claramente te gusta Elsa hace mucho

-No me gusta Elsa, soy un chico libre sin intereses amorosos por nadie

-¿No te diste cuenta de cómo te pusiste cuando te dije que era linda y me gustaba?

-No me gusta Elsa

-¿No? Entonces bien, quería estar seguro de eso para intentar algo con ella- dijo reanudando el juego, pero lo pause inmediatamente

-¡¿Qué?!

-Es solo una broma Jack, no te quitaré a Elsa, pero ten cuidado, es verdad que es muy bonita y todo lo que te dije, alguien podría quitártela

-¡Que no me gusta Elsa!

-Sí, claro, como digas- dijo rodando los ojos

-Pero, quiero saber en qué chica piensas tú, si no es Elsa... ¿entonces quién?

-Astrid ¿qué?, no, no dije nada, ignóralo, olvídalo...dime que no escuchaste por favor...

-Sí, te oí, pero tranquilo amigo no diré nada de Astrid

-Y yo no diré nada sobre que te gusta Elsa

-¡Ya te dije que no me gusta!

-Bueno, bueno, sigamos- dijo reanudando el juego definitivamente

Pov's Elsa

Al llegar a casa mamá y papá ya nos esperaban allí, por suerte tenían unas llaves extra porque dijeron que habían llegado hace unas horas. Les explicamos que Anna se había juntado con un amigo que la estaba ayudando en historia y que yo la esperé fuera con otro amigo, omití la parte de que él dijo que quería conocer a sus suegros.

-Niñas, vengan- nos dijo mamá llamándonos a la sala de estar

-Les tenemos algo- nos dijo papá

-Esperamos que les gusten- dijo mamá y nos entregaron dos cajas con regalos a cada una

-¿Qué es?- preguntó Anna

-Ábranlos- dijo papá

Con Anna nos miramos y los comenzamos a abrir, ambas comenzamos por el más pequeño, dentro habían unos hermosos vestidos, algo cortos pero hermosos

-Mamá, papá, son hermosos- dijo Anna sacando el suyo de su caja, era morado, ambos vestidos eran muy parecidos, pero el mío era celeste

-Muchas gracias- dije tomando el mío, realmente eran hermosos

-Abran el otro- dijo mamá

Los abrimos y eran ¡patines!, bueno ya nos habían dicho que nos darían patines pero no lo esperaba

-¡Muchas, muchas gracias!- dije más emocionada de lo habitual

-Sí, gracias- dijo Anna un poco menos animada que por lo del vestido

Mamá preparó la cena y comenzamos a platicar sobre el colegio, los profesores y nuestros nuevos amigos, ambos se emocionaron bastante al oír que nos habíamos adaptado bien a este sistema y dijeron que para la próxima les gustaría conocer a nuestros amigos.

* * *

**No podía dejar que Jack odiara a Hipo por más tiempo, aunque no tenga ni la más mínima idea de que motivo tienen sus celos, es tan celoso, pero no crean que aquí terminan sus celos wajajajaaja**

**Bonne Fille Parfaite:** Sii es tan celoso que es adorable! Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo

**SnowPrincessJelsa:** Eran solo celos, no un triángulo amoroso, Hipo está interesado en alguien más... Ojalá que te haya gustado el capítulo aunque no tenga ese triángulo amoroso

**LuzAnders:** Hipo sabe lo que le conviene, aunque le guste enojar Jack... Jack sabe que ya no tiene que ponerse celoso de Hipo porque él está interesado en alguien más. Black es odioso. Espero te haya gustado el nuevo capítulo.

**Nastinka:** Jack quiere proteger lo que no es suyo porque quiere que sea suyo. Hipo si será golpeado por Astrid de cualquier manera, coquetee o no con Elsa. Por suerte para Jack, hay uno menos que persigue a Elsa solo falta alejar a Pitch, pero él se aleja solo, nadie lo quiere jajajaj que cruel, pero es verdad. Elsa sabe dónde tiene que golpearlos...

**Clary17:** Jajaja no se me ocurría nada y de pronto apareció esa idea de la princesa fue tan raro, aun no sé cómo apareció... y paciencia paciencia, el momento romántico llegará a su tiempo...

**Ojalá que les haya gustado, espero sus comentarios que me animan a seguir... ¡Hasta la próxima!**


	8. Entrenamiento

******Los personajes no me pertenecen, todo es de DreamWorks y Disney, la imagen no es mía**

* * *

Pov's Elsa

Hoy es el día, mi primer entrenamiento de hockey, tenía que llegar un poco antes a la pista para que nadie me viera, si alguna vez se llegan a enterar quiero que sea porque yo se los digo no porque lo descubran ellos mismos.

Al salir de casa con Anna nos encontramos con que el clima estaba muy frío, el viento era realmente fuerte y levantaba todas las cosas del suelo, pero estábamos preparadas porque íbamos muy abrigadas.

— Crees que hagan clases con este clima — me preguntó sacando el cabello que había entrado en su boca

— Claro que sí

— Extraño estudiar en casa...

— Yo igual...

— Pero ahora conocemos más gente y tenemos muchos amigos — me dijo y asentí, todos a los que he conocido son geniales y es magnífico conocerlos

— ¿Estas segura de que podrás volver a casa sola?

— Sí, segura — me dijo tomando mi brazo con firmeza para obtener calor, ella sabía que hoy empezaba con mi entrenamiento y me apoyaba en todo, se separó rápidamente al oír el claxon de un automóvil seguido de alguien que decía nuestros nombres

— Creo que es Jack... — le dije al ver el automóvil y él se asomó por una de las ventanas haciendo señas con las manos para que nos acercáramos

— Chicas, suban — dijo Jack, ambas nos apresuramos y saludamos a Jack

— ¡Gracias, Jack! — dijo Anna con emoción subiéndose para sentarse en uno de los asientos traseros

— Pero no se vayan las dos atrás, una acompáñeme adelante — reclamó Jack señalando el asiento del copiloto — No quiero estar solo — dijo poniendo unos ojos a los que era difícil negarse

— Bueno, me voy adelante — le dije abriendo la puerta

— No, Elsa ¿Dejaras sola a tu hermana en la parte de atrás?

— No estás sola — dijo Jack

— ¿A qué te refieres? — preguntó ella seria inclinando su cabeza hacia un lado

— Hola — dijo alguien lentamente al lado de Anna apareciendo de debajo de una manta lo que hizo que mi hermana pegara un pequeño grito de terror

— ¡Emma, no asustes a la gente! — regaño Jack a su pequeña hermana

— Pero es entretenido... — dijo la niña y me senté en el asiento del copiloto ya que Anna no podía decir que estaba sola atrás

— Pasaremos a dejar a Emma y después seguimos nuestro camino

— Gracias Jack por traernos — le dije

— Sí muchas gracias, creí que el viento nos soplaría lejos — dijo Anna haciendo reír a los dos hermanos

— Si quieren las puedo recoger todos los días, incluso puedo pasar a buscarlas a su casa

— Sí, por favor — dijo Anna, pero la regañe en voz baja

— No queremos incomodarte

— ¿Incomodarme? No, para nada, vivimos muy cerca y además son mis amigas, no me incomodarían en nada absolutamente nada

— Gracias, Jack — le dije pero Anna me interrumpió

— ¿Entonces nos iras a recoger a nuestra casa?

— ¡Anna! — la regañe

— Tranquila Elsie...Sí, las iré a buscar, les enviare un mensaje cuando este por salir de casa para que estén listas

— ¡Gracias! — gritó Anna

Pasamos a dejar a Emma a su escuela y luego nos fuimos a la nuestra.

— Hola chicos — dijo Hipo que se encontró con nosotros al entrar al salón de clases

— Hola Hipo

— ¿Estas mejor hoy? — le dijo Jack

— Sí, hable con Astrid...

— ¿Y qué ocurrió?

— Le dije que no había abierto su libro y me creyó

— ¡Qué bien!

— Creo que olvido y me perdono completamente por lo de chica dragón, supongo que ahora seremos amigos

— ¿Chica dragón? — le pregunté

— Elsa... — dijo Jack y se pasó una mano por el cabello — Veras, un día hablamos muy mal de ella y nos escuchó, la llamamos chica dragón y que era malvada...cosas así

— Pero nos disculpamos — dijo Hipo rápidamente, creo que temían que me enojara con ellos

— Sí, fuimos realmente unos idiotas

— Y de lo que paso el otro día fue que se enojó conmigo porque creía que había leído su libro, pero ya todo se solucionó...creo

— Que bueno, Astrid es una buena chica

— Sí, un poco ruda pero buena chica — dijo Hipo mirando un lugar indeterminado dentro del salón de clases y perdiéndose en sus pensamientos, con Jack nos miramos y decidimos dejarlo pensar en lo que sea que piense

No fue un día tan agotador y el clima mejoro considerablemente, al salir me fui corriendo a la pista de patinaje, pero no sin antes decirle a mi hermana que me llamara cuando llegara a casa, lo que no fue mucho después de haber llegado.

En la pista no había nadie, solo los que cuidan el lugar, rápidamente me coloque el uniforme que tenía escrito "mi nombre" en la parte de atrás y estaba el número 3 en grande, era azul con blanco. Era un uniforme cómodo aunque muy grande, la vez que me inscribí no sentí aquel uniforme tan grande, pero creo que debió haber sido por la emoción del momento.

A los minutos después llegaron los demás y se fueron a poner su uniforme, al verme me saludaron amablemente a lo que respondí con mi mano.

— Chicos — nos llamó Jack para que nos reuniéramos a su alrededor

— ¿A qué hora llega Norte? — preguntó Pitch

— Eso es lo que les quería decir, él viene en camino y a los nuevos les advierto que se cuiden porque si no lo hacen bien los puede lanzar lejos...Creo que ya se los había mencionado...

— Sí, lo habías hecho — dijo Flynn

— Si, cierto Eugene

— Flynn

— Eugene

— Flynn

— Eug...

— Ya basta — dijo Bunny — Flynn o Eugene como sea, ya todos sabemos tu verdadero nombre

— Chicos, ¿qué les parecieron los nuevos uniformes?

— Mucho mejores que los que teníamos antes, no se a quien se le ocurrió que negro y dorado serian buenos para jugar hockey — dijo Hipo mirando a los hermanos

— En mi defensa debo decir que no se veían mal — dijo Pitch

— Por suerte teníamos bastantes patrocinadores y nos salieron todos los uniformes gratis — dijo Jack

— Sí, la compañía de chocolates Arendelle sí que apoyo este año — dijo Bunny y juro me quede totalmente sin habla, no tenía ni idea que mis padres fueran auspiciares de The Guardians

— ¿Cada cuánto habrá practicas? — preguntó Tarzán

— Una vez a la semana — le respondió un hombre que acababa de llegar, era grande, muy grande y ya lo había visto antes — Buenas tardes jóvenes, soy el entrenador Norte — esperó alguna respuesta, pero todos se quedaron en silencio observando lo alto que era un poco asustados, por mi parte no me preocupe, aunque Jack nos haya advertido que era un poco gruñón, porque esa vez que lo vi y hable con él me pareció un hombre agradable — A todos ¿les han comido la lengua los osos?

— Norte es los ratones no osos — le explico Jack y todos se rieron un poco, pero cuando Norte los observo se callaron

— Son un poco callados los nuevos — dijo Norte — bueno, no importa

— Todo es por culpa de Jack — dijo Hipo y Jack lo golpeo

— ¿Qué hiciste Jack? — le preguntó Norte

— Nada malo

— ¿Seguro?

— Jack les dijo a todos que tú eras de temer

— ¿Yo? — dijo Norte riendo — Lo más que podría hacer es tocar el timbre en sus casas y salir huyendo

— No, no podrías — dijo Jack — No llegarías ni a la esquina y te cansarías

— Tienes razón — dijo riendo incluso más fuerte

— ¿Entonces practicamos ya? — preguntó Pitch

— Claro que sí

Estuvimos cerca de 1 hora practicando, me dolían mucho mis piernas, pero me fue bien, solo falle en golpear el disco de hockey porque lo golpeaba muy despacio o no le daba. Los jugadores antiguos no parecían cansados, ahora entiendo lo del cambio que siempre menciona Jack que sufrió Hipo...

— Muy bien chicos — nos felicitó Norte

— Estoy muy cansado — se quejó Eugene

— Animo chicos, estamos por terminar

— Claro, lo dices porque no estas sufriendo lo que nosotros

— ¡Vamos Eugene! — lo alentó Hipo

— Para finalizar haremos dos equipos que se enfrentaran solo por 30 minutos

— ¡30 minutos!

— Sí, Eugene

— Otras veces nos hace estar 1 hora compitiendo así que acostúmbrate — dijo Pitch

— Los equipos serán: Pitch, Eliott, Tarzán y Bunny contra Kristoff, Eugene, Sandy, Hipo y Jack

El juego estuvo animado y entretenido, ningún equipo quería perder así que estaba muy peleado, en momentos ganaba ellos, pero rápidamente empatábamos o viceversa. Todo estuvo bien hasta que quedaban solo 5 minutos para terminar y estábamos empatados, Jack tomo el disco y estaba por anotar, pero Pitch se interpuso en su camino y lo empujo haciendo que cayera y se golpeara fuertemente contra el hielo, inmediatamente Norte detuvo el juego.

— ¿Estas bien, Jack? — le dijo Norte mientras Jack se sacaba el casco y se sentaba

— Sí, pero de no ser por el casco no sería la misma historia

— Bien, mañana te puede doler la espalda — le dijo Norte — debes tomar un analgésico y te recuperaras

— Seguiré tus consejos Norte — dijo Jack — por suerte Pitch es de The Guardians, no me gustaría ser su contrincante

— Quedaron empatados ¡Felicitaciones!

— Acostúmbrense siempre nos felicita — dijo Bunny

— Bueno chicos se acabó la práctica, nos vemos la otra semana

— ¿La otra semana? — reclamó Eugene — ¿No crees que para la próxima semana no nos habremos recuperado lo suficiente?

— Así es el hockey

Me senté un momento mientras los demás se cambiaban con la excusa de que quería descansar un poco, coincido con Eugene de que una semana es muy poco.

— Eres callado Eliott — dijo Jack que se sentó junto a mí ya con su ropa normal

— Sí, un poco

— No importa, Sandy es más callado — solo asentí con la cabeza — Bueno, ya me voy, mi espalda ya comienza a doler

— Adiós

Pase a cambiarme y me fui a casa donde Anna me esperaba con chocolate caliente, el que tomamos mientras le relataba como había sido mi día.

Pov's Jack

Fue un gran entrenamiento, excepto por la parte de mi caída, este año ganaremos como el mejor equipo no seremos ni cuartos ni terceros ni segundos, seremos los primeros, los mejores.

Me fui a mi casa con Bunny que quería ver a Tooth, esos dos no se despegan ni por un día. Mi linda familia me esperaba con muchos abrazos y besos

— ¡Jack! ¿Dónde metiste mi muñeca?

— No la he tomado

— ¡Mentiroso, mentiroso, mentiroso!

— Mentirosa tú

— Jack, devuelve a Emma su muñeca— me dijo papá

— ¡Yo no la tengo!

— ¡Mamá dile a Jack que me de mi muñeca!

— Jack, hijo dale su muñeca a Emma

— ¡Qué no la tengo!

— Jack, ¿para qué quieres una muñeca? — dijo papá — Devuélvesela a tu hermana

— ¿Cuántas veces lo tengo que repetir? ¡No la tengo!

— Jack devuélveme mi muñeca o le contare a todos en tu escuela que te hiciste pipí en la cama hasta los 15 años

— No me hice pipí en la cama hasta los 15

— Pero ellos no lo saben y si se los digo me creerán a mi

— ¡No tengo tu muñeca! ¿Quieres qué te lo deletree? Y-o n-o t-e-n- y no sé qué más viene, me perdí

— Jack, ya no es divertido — dijo papá — Le devuelves su muñeca a Emma o me entregas las llaves del auto

— ¿Qué? No señor, no pagaré por algo que no hice y... ¿Dónde está Emma?

— ¡Ya encontré mi muñeca! — gritó Emma desde su habitación — Estaba acostada en mi cama durmiendo

* * *

**Y eso es todo, hermanas pequeñas haciendo acusaciones falsas siempre, créanme se de eso... y otra fuente de problemas: la escuela que nos roba nuestro valioso tiempo con Jelsa**

**SnowPrincessJelsa**: También encuentro adorable a Jack celoso... Espero que también te guste este capítulo

**Nastinka**: Jack aún no se da cuenta que siente algo por Elsa, creo que sus sentimientos aun no son tan fuertes, pero tranquila llegaran a serlo. Astrid no creo que quiera golpear a Hipo si quiere estar con alguien que tenga un lindo rostro...

**Caatii**: Hipo igual tiene sus buenas ideas para molestar a su amigo, lo conoce bien

**Clary17**: Me demoré más de lo que tenía planeado en actualizar por la tortura académica así que te apoyo ¡Qué acabe la tortura académica! en cuanto a lo de lemmon... no lo creo, sería raro escribirlo... pero ¡viva Jelsa!

**KaryKinomoto**: ¡Qué bueno que te guste! Emma es el principal problema de Jack más que todos los otros juntos... En cuanto a Pitch y Sandy no lo he pensado, uno puede ser el mellizo malvado o que cuando nació Sandy, Pitch se puso celoso y se volvió malo. Tiana y Naveen quizás aparecerán, pero no mucho, y seguí tu consejo de guiones largos, lamento los errores de ortografía, la escuela no me deja mucho tiempo para revisarlo tan correctamente... Leeré tu historia Jelsa cuando pueda, se ve interesante

**Gracias por comentar y leer, no saben lo que me alegran sus comentarios y favoritos, todo... Besos**


	9. Dolores para nada agradables

******Los personajes no me pertenecen, todo es de DreamWorks y Disney, la imagen no es mía**

* * *

Pov's Jack

— Emma... ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué todos están vestidos tan elegantes? — le pregunté a mi hermana al ver a mucha gente reunida en la sala principal con trajes elegantes y muy felices

— Apúrate Jack, ya va a comenzar — dijo tirándome de un brazo hacia el jardín

— No estoy entendiendo nada ¿por qué hay tanta gente?

— No hay momento para bromas, ella ya está lista

— ¿Ella? ¿Quién es ella?

— Se ve hermosa, bueno... más hermosa

— ¿Quién? — mí hermana me ignoro — Emma, explícame que está pasando

— Llego el día — dijo ella — ¿Te arrepentiste?

— ...¿No? — dije y ella continuo — Me puedes explicar que ocurrió

— ¡Por allá! — dijo señalando hacia una dirección en el gran terreno con césped que estaba cubierto de escarcha y la nieve caía lentamente, había más gente la que ahora aplaudía

— ¿Qué hay allá?

— Está por comenzar — mire fijamente el lugar hacia donde mi hermana me había señalado y vi que allí había un arco de flores, en el centro había un ¿sacerdote?

— Felicitaciones, hijo — me dijo mi madre — sabía que este día llegaría

— Estamos felices por ti, Jack — me dijo mi padre

— ¡Viene la novia! — gritó Emma...esperen ¿novia?, comenzó la música y una chica vestida de blanco con un velo que cubría su rostro apareció, busque por todas partes al novio, pero no lo encontré, estaba yo solo adelante... ya entiendo, eso significa... ¡¿soy el novio?!

— ¿Estás listo? — preguntó el sacerdote

— ¿Sí? — le respondí

— Entonces los declaro marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia — dijo el sacerdote y yo levante lentamente el velo para descubrir a mi novia, tenía una piel pálida y labios finos...

_Ring Ring_

Golpee el maldito despertador que siempre arruina todo, quería saber quién era esa chica. Me desperté con un sueño indescriptible, lo único que quería era tirarme en mi cama otra vez y dormir hasta que me aburra.

— ¿Jack? — dijo mamá golpeando la puerta — ¿Estas despierto?

— No

— Emma ya se levantó, está tomando desayuno así que apúrate

— Es muy temprano todavía, tengo sueño

— Te dije que te acostaras temprano anoche, tú no quisiste por estar jugando ese tonto videojuego

— Sí, lo que tú digas ¿me puedo quedar en casa hoy?

— No, no puedes

— ¡Pero mamá! — le rogué — Me duele mi espalda, recuerda que ayer me golpee jugando hockey

— Entonces no jugaras más

— Bueno, iré hoy, pero no mañana

Sabía que mañana también tendría que ir a clases, pero esa es mi motivación, que quizás hoy me acueste temprano y mañana no amanezca con sueño, también mi motivación sobre mañana es que no me duela la espalda.

— Llama a Elsa, Jack — me dijo Emma mientras se cepillaba los dientes — llámala ahora, estamos por salir

— Sí, ya sé

— ¿Quién es Elsa? — preguntó mi madre

— La niña rubia que vino a ver la película el otro día mami — respondió mi hermana

— ¿La chica que llegó con Hipo?

— No, la chica que tiene ojos azules

— Astrid también tiene los ojos azules — les informé

— La chica que tiene el cabello casi blanco y que trajo a su hermana

— Sí, la recuerdo ¿No ella es la novia de Jack?

— ¡Mamá! — le dije haciendo un puchero

— Es broma hijo

Después de llamar a Elsa salimos de casa y fuimos a buscarlas, ellas ya estaban listas así que nos fuimos rápidamente al colegio. Nuestros amigos ya nos esperaban allí.

— ¿Cómo están chicos? — preguntó Eugene con una sonrisa de lado a lado

— Bien ¿por qué tanta felicidad por aquí? — les pregunté

— Nada en particular — respondió Rapunzel igual de feliz que Eugene

— Solo aléjense de esos payasos que son novios y están todos románticos y... ¡qué asco se están besando! — dijo Astrid

— ¿Cuándo ocurrió? — preguntó Anna emocionada, al parecer le encanta el romance

— Ayer, cuando fui a buscarlo luego del entrenamiento de hockey

— ¿Y qué más? ¡Cuéntame todo!

— No quiero enterarme de eso, yo me voy — dijo Mérida

— Sí, yo también — dijo Astrid

— Felicitaciones chicos, creo que yo también me voy — dijo Elsa — Y no se preocupen, me llevo a Anna

— ¡Pero Elsa!

— Nada de peros, nos vamos — dijo llevándosela de un brazo

— Bueno, los dejamos solos — dijo Kristoff y con Hipo lo seguimos

Esa sí que era una sorpresa, sabíamos que entre ellos había algo, pero Eugene a veces nos manifestaba su rechazo a los compromisos, debe estar realmente enamorado para estar con Rapunzel.

— Eugene oficialmente abandonó el club de solteros codiciados — les dije a mis amigos

— ¿Quiénes lo conforman? — preguntó Hipo

— Obviamente nosotros, yo soy el más codiciado por supuesto y después vienen ustedes

— ¿Y quién dice que eres el más codiciado?

— Lo dicen las encuestas, el 99.9% me eligió y el resto los eligió a ustedes porque les dio pena que nadie votara por ustedes

— ¿Y cómo quedaron después del entrenamiento? — preguntó Kristoff

— Bien, no tengo nada de que quejarme — respondió Hipo

— Que bien por ti, Pitch me dejo con un dolor horrible en la espalda, incluso es más horrible que él aunque parezca imposible

— A mí solo me duelen un poco las piernas, pero ya me acostumbraré

— Tienen suerte...Creo que el golpe también me dejo un poco mal de la cabeza

— Ya sabíamos que estabas mal de la cabeza, pero ¿qué te hizo darte cuenta?

— Soñé que me estaba casando

— ¿Con quién? — dijeron ambos al unísono

— No lo sé, el despertador sonó antes de que pudiera ver su rostro completamente, solo vi que tenía labios finos y su piel era muy blanca

— Entonces ya no estás en el club de solteros codiciados porque te casaste con la chica de tus sueños

— Sí, se podría decir que sí

— Hipo, ¿qué le diremos a Elsa cuando se entere de que su amor platónico se casó con la chica de sus sueños?

— ¿Qué tiene que ver Elsa en esto? — les dije, pero me ignoraron y siguieron su juego

— Piel blanca, labios finos... ¡La chica de los sueños de Jack es Elsa! — dijo Hipo

— Están locos, parece que no fui yo el que se golpeó contra el hielo

— ¡Se sonrojó! — dijo Kristoff señalándome y yo me puse la capucha para que no me vieran

— Elsa entonces también abandonó el grupo de soltaras codiciadas

— ¿En el qué esta con Astrid?— le dije a Hipo, era el momento de mi venganza

— ¿Qué tiene que ver Astrid aquí?

— Es parte del grupo de solteras

— Jack, deberías cuidar a tu esposa de los demás, creo que a Pitch quedó asombrado con su belleza cuando vimos la película. Kristoff ¿te diste cuenta cuando Pitch intentó pasar su brazo por los hombros de ella?

— Patán, el chico de la clase, parece que está muy interesado en Astrid

— Creo que mira más a Elsa

— ¿Qué me dices de...

— ¡Chicos paren! — nos calló Kristoff

— ¡Tu cállate Anna! — le gritamos con Hipo

— ¡Las chicas vienen hacia acá!

— Actúen normales — dijo Hipo entrando en pánico

— ... Sí, tome algo para calmar el dolor, pero creo que no fue suficiente

— ¿Que dolor? ¿Te pasó algo? — preguntó Mérida — ¿Fuiste a trotar con Elsa y te duelen las piernas?

— No, me caí en el entrenamiento de hockey y me duele la espalda

— ¡Torpe! — se burló Astrid

— Si Pitch no me hubiera empujado no pasaría nada de esto

— De todas maneras ¡torpe!

— Gracias — le respondí

— Rapunzel y Eugene deben estar muy felices — comentó Anna — por fin encontraron su verdadero sueño

— Y Eugene nos abandonó en el grupo de chicos lindos disponibles de la escuela

— Jack, tu no estas disponible — dijo Hipo

— ¿Tienes novia? — preguntó Anna

— ¡No!

— ...Pero se casó — dijo Kristoff

— ¡¿Qué?!

— Soñó que se estaba casando

— Fue solo un sueño, he soñado con muchas cosas en mi linda y hermosa vida...

— ¿Con quién te casabas?

— No sé

— Dijo que era una chica de piel pálida y labios finos, pero no vio su rostro completo — dijo Hipo

— Quizás te casabas contigo como mujer — dijo Anna

— Es la idea más ridícula que he escuchado

— Creo que deberíamos ir a nuestro salón de clases, está por comenzar la clase — dijo Elsa

— ¡Corran! — gritó Astrid y todos corrimos sin ningún motivo

Corrimos y corrimos, parecía como que nunca llegábamos al edificio, corrí y tropecé con una hormiga que me tiro al suelo de espalda, Kristoff cayó sobre mí...no es una semana con suerte para mi cuerpo.

— No p-puedo... respirar — dije fingiendo asfixiarme

— ¡No exageres! — dijo Kristoff que ya se había levantado

— Jack ¿estás bien? — preguntó Elsa que se sentó en el suelo a mi lado

— Creo que sí

— ¿Qué te duele?

— Solo la espalda

— ¿Necesitas algo? ¿Te puedes levantar? — preguntó asustada

— Estoy bien — dije levantándome y ocultando el dolor para que Elsa no se asustara más

— ¿Quieres ir a la enfermería?

— Tranquila Elsie, estoy bien

— ¿Seguro?

— Sí

— Si estás bien, supongo que deberíamos ir a clases — dijo Mérida

Las clases pasaron tranquilamente hasta que llegamos a la última y nos informaron que el profesor no estaba así que nos podíamos ir antes ¡por fin algo de felicidad!

— Hipo ¿me llevas en tu espalda hasta mi auto?

— ¿Tanto te duele?

— No tienes idea

— ¿Por qué no fuiste a la enfermería?

— Solo me darían un calmante para el dolor que no serviría de nada

— ¿Y dónde tienes tu auto?

— No, es broma, no quiero que me cargues, me quedaré aquí porque si llego a mi casa mi mamá me dirá que la ayude con sus cosas y si le digo que me duele la espalda culpará al hockey, prefiero esperar a que Emma salga e irme con ella y que mi madre se tenga que ocupar de ella y se olvide de mí

— ¿A dónde irás?

— Iré a dormir bajo un árbol

— Dulces sueños, ojalá que tu chica te esté esperando

— ¿Sigues con lo mismo?

— Es imposible olvidar — dijo riendo y alejándose

Me fui al árbol en el que estuve con Elsa algunos días atrás, pero ya me lo habían ganado, ella estaba allí.

— Hola, Jack — me saludó cuando me senté a su lado

— Hola, Elsie ¿qué haces aquí?

— Espero a que Anna me responda un mensaje que le envié

— Pero si saca su celular se lo quitarán

— Sabe cómo hacerlo para que no la descubran

— Hermanas Frozen rompiendo las reglas

— Y tu ¿qué haces aquí?

— No quiero llegar a mi casa

— ¿Por qué?

— Me duele la espalda y mi mamá me retará porque culpará al hockey

— Dijiste que ya no te dolía

— Si, pero no mucho, quiero decir, no me duele casi nada, solo no me duele — ella me miró y se cruzó de brazos, mientras yo trataba de explicar lo que ya había enredado y no tenía más solución que la verdad — me atrapaste, sí, me duele

— Lo sabía

— ¿Sabes que sería bueno para el dolor? Un masaje

— Sí, te aliviaría un poco el dolor

— Si hubiera una amiga dispuesta a darme un masaje sería genial

— Sí, suerte con encontrar a alguien, me voy — dijo ella levantándose de donde estaba

— Con una amiga me refería a ti — le dije, ella solo sonrió y se puso detrás mío

— Sí, lo sé, bobo

— Gracias, Elsa

— Nada de gracias, me debes un chocolate — dijo cuándo sus frías manos tocaron mi cuello

— Estas helada

— Sí, siempre lo estoy, el frío es parte de mi — dijo apretando con cuidado los lugares exactos donde me dolía — Si te duele me avisas

— No, es... perfecto, pero espera — le dije, ella me miro con confusión y me acosté en el suave césped — Ahora sí, continúa

— ¿Cómo se dice? Por...

— Por favor, continúa

Continuó con el masaje que cada vez me relajaba más, pronto me quedaría dormido, se sentía tan bien aunque estuviera mi ropa de por medio...

— ¡¿Qué está pasando allí?! — gritó de pronto alguien y ambos nos separamos de inmediato

— Señor Weselton, no ocurre nada — respondió Elsa sonrojada al igual que yo

— Eso espero porque estamos en un colegio por lo que tienen que comportarse con respeto, no pueden estar ensuciando el nombre del colegio, no los mandaré con el director por ahora, espero que no se vuelva a repetir

— No se repetirá — aseguré

— Eso espero, en mis tiempos la juventud no se comportaba de ese modo, la tecnología tiene la culpa de todo, es como hechicería que empezó a dar libertad a los jóvenes...— empezó a decir el señor Weselton y no dejo de hablar hasta que llego a la magia — ... antiguamente la magia era símbolo de maldad porque se usaba para dominar a las personas, incluso se afirma que las brujas controlaban a las personas con diversos hechizos

— Señor Weselton, unos chicos pasaron corriendo y ocultando algo — le dije para que se marchara de una vez por todas

— Gracias joven Frost, nos veremos luego, cuídense de las habichuelas porque de ellas podría bajar un gigante

— Sí, hasta luego — le dije aunque realmente quería decir un hasta nunca

— Por fin se fue — me dijo Elsa

— Sí y me quitó todo el tiempo, ya tengo que ir a buscar a Emma

— ¿De verdad hablo tanto? — dijo viendo la hora en su teléfono

— Gracias por el masaje, me dejo mucho mejor

— Esperaré el chocolate con ansias

— No lo olvidaré

— Adiós

— ¿Quieres que te lleve a casa?

— Tengo que esperar a Anna, sale en 10 minutos

— Entonces nos vemos mañana

— Sí, adiós

* * *

**No podía faltar una situación incómoda, me imagino al duque de Weselton como esos adultos que dan sermones de una hora y después lo repiten y repiten... y repiten.**

**Jack y sus sueños locos al igual que él**

**Bueno, en fin, pasando a los comentarios:**

**Tarba Eefi: **No creo que Jack se enamore del Eliott hombre porque él (ella) es más callado con el equipo para que no la descubran, pero sí, es gracioso pensarlos juntos...me imagine a Jack dándole una flor a Eliott ajajaja... Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo.

**Bonne Fille Parfaite: **Lo de la muñeca se me ocurrió como por arte de magia, quería que todos atacaran a Jack y que él no tuviera nada de culpa jajaja soy mala con él, pero es tan genial jajaja

**KaryKinomoto: **Mi mente tiene muchos planes para Elsa y Jack... Sí, ese golpe dejo mal al pobre Jack, Pitch sí que sabe golpear y no es un jugador limpio, es de esos que golpean por golpear... de a poco voy mejorando (creo)

**Clary17:** Por eso no escribo cosas así, hay dos personas que están muy cerca de descubrir todo y si lo descubren sería malo... Podría incluir tu idea, no tengo nada pensado (además del climax que es lo primero que viene a mi cabeza y otras cosas pequeñas) así que creo que lo incluiré... Lo que me atrasa no es solo el colegio, además a mis padres les gusta salir los fines de semana o durante la semana y esta semana que paso fue muy corta para mí, por suerte esta semana no esta tan cargada de cosas...creo, porque no me preocupo de pruebas hasta el día anterior de esta jiji

**Nastinka: **Que bueno que te haya gustado, espero que este también y los hermanos menores son unas criaturas que vinieron a atormentar nuestros días, pero ¿qué sería de nosotros sin ellos?

**RazuChan Poly: **Emma es una niña mala con Jack jajaja ojalá que te guste este capítulo también

**Gracias a todos por leer, comentar y todo, espero que les haya gustado ¡Hasta la próxima!**

**XOXO**


	10. Temores

******Los personajes no me pertenecen, todo es de DreamWorks y Disney, la imagen no es mía**

* * *

Pov's Elsa

El día de hoy había un clima horrible, las nubes eran oscuras y cubrían toda la ciudad, cuando tuve que ir hoy durante la tarde a mi entrenamiento de hockey el clima no estaba tan mal, pero de todas formas Norte nos dejó irnos antes a nuestro hogar. Llevamos casi un mes de entrenamientos y mis piernas ya se acostumbraron al sufrimiento.

— ¡Elsa, mañana vienen mamá y papá! — me dijo Anna emocionada cuando entré a mi hogar

— Los extraño

— Como cuando llamaron no estabas, les dije que estabas en la casa de una amiga haciendo un trabajo de la escuela

— ¿A qué hora llegarán?

— Dijeron que como a las seis de la tarde porque tenían una reunión de la empresa

— Podríamos preparar una gran comida para celebrar que vienen

— Sí, me encanta la idea, buscaré algo interesante en Internet

— Pero que no sean solo de chocolates y dulces — le advertí

— Tranquila, Elsa, buscaré algo delicioso

Anna no se tardó mucho en buscar una receta, pero eran algo difíciles y no nos saldrían así que decidimos que compraríamos un pollo asado y haríamos papas fritas con una que otra ensalada.

Durante la noche el clima empeoró, cuando nos fuimos a acostar empezó a llover muy fuerte, por suerte la casa no estaba tan fría y al poco rato caí dormida.

— Elsa...— me llamó Anna agitándome en mi cama — Elsa, despierta

— ¿Qué hora es?

— Las 3 a.m

— ¿Qué sucede Anna? ¿Por qué me despiertas a esta hora? — le dije y un fuerte trueno se escuchó cuando termine de hablar

— Tengo miedo — dijo ella abrazando un oso de peluche

— ¿Por los truenos?

— Sí, ¿puedo dormir contigo?

— Anna, los truenos no te harán nada

— Por favor, Elsa — se escuchó un nuevo trueno y Anna se metió en mi cama

— Solo por esta noche

— Gracias, Elsa — dijo abrazándome y al osito, parecía una pequeña niña — Me dan mucho miedo los truenos

— Tranquila, no te sucederá nada — le dije, pero aun así se ocultó bajo las sabanas, los truenos se detuvieron al poco rato y ella ya estaba dormida

A la mañana siguiente Anna seguía en mi cama, ocupaba la mayoría de esta y no había soltado el peluche

— Anna, despierta... — dije agitándola

— Sí, sí, estoy despierta... — dijo bostezando y cerrando los ojos de nuevo

— Anna... — no me respondió, entonces tuve que recurrir a un método que siempre me ha funcionado, apreté su nariz para que no pudiera respirar y despertó

— Odio cuando haces eso

— No tenía otra opción, no despertabas

Cuando terminaron las clases con Anna decidimos ir a patinar porque Anna no había usado sus patines aún y quería usarlos antes de que nuestros padres nos visitaran.

Patinamos un rato y llegaron a la pista Bunny y Jack acompañados de dos pequeños, Emma y un niño

— Hola Elsa y Anna — nos saludó la pequeña Emma que fue la primera en vernos — Él es Jamie, es hermano de Bunny — nosotras le devolvimos el saludo y los pequeños se alejaron patinando

— Así que vinieron a patinar chicas — dijo Jack

— A Elsa le gusta mucho patinar y decidí acompañarla

— Jack, ¿ella es la chica que dio unos giros asombrosos una vez que vinimos a patinar? — preguntó Bunny

— Sí, ¿no lo habías notado? ¿tus dos neuronas hicieron contacto?

— Déjate de bromas niño Frost — le dijo Bunny — Elsa, tengo una duda... ¿viniste a dar las pruebas para entrar en el equipo de hockey?

— ¿Qué? Bunny estás loco, mala conexión de neuronas — dijo Jack, pero Bunny seguía esperando mi respuesta, estaba asustada, todos esperaban mi respuesta

— Sí — susurré y todos me escucharon

— ¿Qué? — dijo Jack, era el más sorprendido de todos — ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Por qué no entraste?

— Pitch le dijo que no podría entrar y le dijo que se fuera

— ¿Por qué no me habías dicho, Elsa?

— Y-yo...

— ¡Jack! ¡Jack! — dijo Emma — Vamos a jugar Jack, que todos jueguen

— Espera Emma

— Jack, ahora, por favor

— Esta bien, Emma — le respondió Jack y fue con ella

Con Anna nos salimos de la pista, ella estaba tan nerviosa como yo, tendría que confesar todo, pero eso no solo me asustaba también me haría estar libre de un gran secreto al que algún día me tendré que enfrentar, pero ahora Jack me apoyará ¿cierto?

— Le contaré lo de Eliott — le dije a Anna

— ¿Sí? — me dijo, estaba distraída — Quiero decir... Te apoyo

— Estoy nerviosa

— Yo igual, pero no te preocupes, cuentas con mi apoyo siempre

— No creo que reaccione tan mal

— Si eso es lo que te preocupa puedes tranquilizarte porque estoy segura de que Jack te apoyará

— ¿Y si se enfada conmigo?

— No lo hará, él te valora mucho y creo que le gustas — me dijo y estoy segura de que me sonroje

— Claro que no le gusto, nos conocemos hace muy poco

— Pero cuando hay amor el tiempo no importa

— No hay amor

— Lo que digas hermana — dijo sarcástica

— Te lo digo de verdad, no hay amor

Observamos como patinaban durante un tiempo y cuando ellos fueron a descansar me acerqué para platicar con Jack

— Necesito hablar contigo — le dije — en privado

— Esta bien — me dijo siguiéndome a un lugar alejado de los demás — Supongo que quieres hablar sobre el equipo de hockey

— Sí, quiero explicarte todo

— Elsa, no es necesario, sé que Pitch puede ser muy malvado cuando se lo propone sobre todo con las mujeres

— Jack, necesito decírtelo yo misma

— Entonces, vamos cuéntame

— El día de las pruebas de hockey como ya sabes fui porque tenía ganas de entrar a algo que involucrara patinar, Pitch me dijo que las mujeres éramos inútiles y que el capitán del equipo jamás aceptaría que entrara

— ¡Yo no pienso así!

— Lo sé, Jack, ahora lo sé, pero en ese momento no estaba segura, por eso dude de ti y de todos...

— Ya entiendo, por eso estabas enojada

— Sí, odiaba a todos los hombres, ahora sé que ustedes son distintos... tenía miedo de decirles lo que ocurrió, pero ya no más y...

— Te entiendo, no te preocupes, no importa que no lo hayas dicho, todo ocurre cuando tiene que ocurrir

— Sí, lo sé

— Los demás no son como Pitch y estoy seguro de que aceparán que entres, tu no los conoces tan bien pero sé que ellos no serán un obstáculo si quieres entrar

— Hay algo más, yo...

— Elsa, nos tenemos que irnos, papá y mamá ya llegarán — dijo Anna que interrumpió lo más importante que tenía que confesar — Perdón por interrumpir, pero se canceló su reunión y vienen en camino

— Ok, Anna — le dije — Adiós, Jack, nos vemos mañana

— Adiós chicas

Con Anna salimos de la pista, era verdad que se nos hacía tarde porque aun teníamos que ir a comprar las cosas para la cena

— Y... ¿qué te dijo? Al parecer se lo tomo muy bien porque estaba sonriendo — dijo mi hermana cuando salíamos

— No le dije todo

— ¿Interrumpí antes de tiempo?

— Sí, no le alcancé a contar de Eliott

— Perdóname, Elsa

— No hay nada que perdonar, le contaré la próxima vez que lo vea

— Y si no le contaste lo de Eliott, ¿entonces de qué hablaron?

— De que Pitch se opuso a que formara parte del equipo además de que me dijo que los demás no eran así y me apoyarían si quisiera entrar

— Pero ya estas dentro

— Sí, pero no alcancé a mencionarlo

— Ya te dije que me perdonaras

Después de comprar todo lo necesario nos fuimos a nuestra casa y preparamos todo lo que teníamos que preparar, al poco rato llegaron nuestros padres.

— No saben lo que las extrañe mis pequeñas — dijo nuestro padre al entrar y nos abrazó tan fuerte que casi nos quita todo el aire

— Los extrañamos más

— Y que han hecho en este tiempo, es casi un mes desde que nos vimos por última vez

— Nada nuevo, papá

— Han usado nuestros regalos — preguntó mamá

— Solo los patines — le respondí — de hecho hoy estuvimos patinando

— Y los vestidos ¿por qué no?

— No hemos tenido la oportunidad — le dijo Anna

— ¿No van a fiestas?

— ¿Fiestas? — le dije

— ¿Te refieres a esas barbaridades a las que van los adolescentes? — dijo Anna, me entendía tan bien

— ¿No les gustan? — nos preguntó papá

— Nunca hemos ido a una — le respondió Anna

— Pero siempre dicen que los jóvenes beben allí y cosas malas

— Algún día les haré una fiesta princesas

— Papá y mamá, les preparamos una cena especial — dijo Anna emocionada

— ¿Sí? ¿Qué prepararon? — pregunto mamá

— Es sorpresa — dijo Anna que los guió hasta la mesa

— Justo mi comida favorita — dijo mamá al llegar y ver lo que había

— Ojalá que no nos envenenemos

— Papá, nos esforzamos por esto — le dije

— No les creo — dijo papá que observaba la comida

— ¿Por qué no? Nosotras mismas lo hicimos — dijo Anna

— Entonces... ¿por qué dice aquí que lo compraron hoy? — dijo tomando un papel que estaba en la mesa

— Porque... es magia — le dije — Nos tienen, no lo hicimos, no sabemos cocinar algo tan delicioso

— Buen intento de engañarnos, pero las conocemos — nos dijo mamá

— De hecho, este papel esta en blanco — dijo papá mostrándolo por ambos lados — Y nos acaban de confesar que no cocinaron ustedes

— Nos engañaste y de la forma más cruel — dijo Anna riendo

La cena transcurrió tranquila, solo detuvimos nuestra platica cuando escuchamos que afuera llovía, pero no nos importó y continuamos conversando hasta que llegó el momento de que nuestros padres se fueran

— Los veo en dos semanas — dijo Anna

— ¿Tienen que viajar? — les dije, no quería que se fueran aún

— Confiamos en ustedes chicas — dijo papá — estarán bien sin nosotros

— Espero la fiesta — dijo Anna

— Además de que queremos más chocolates

— Y traigan un unicornio

— Y una varita mágica

— Sí, la próxima vez les traeremos todo eso — respondió mamá y se fueron

El tiempo se había pasado volando y ya era hora de dormir, la lluvia seguía y seguía. Al tiempo de habernos acostado empezaron los truenos, pero Anna no lo notó porque se había quedado dormida inmediatamente, aun así me quede un rato en su habitación por si se despertaba, pero esto no ocurrió así que me fui a acostar. Me costó dormir, pero finalmente lo conseguí.

Me desperté con el sonido del teléfono, miré la hora y eran las 2 a.m

— Yo voy — gritó Anna desde su habitación, pero igual me levanté porque era extraño recibir una llamada a esa hora

— ¿Quién es Anna?

— Mamá y papá — dijo mirando el nombre en la pantalla

— Contéstales

_— Hola, papá o mamá _— dijo Anna —_ ¿Papá? ¿Qué sucede? ¿A quién le entregaste tu teléfono?_

— ¿Qué pasa, Anna?

— Quien está hablando es otra persona — dijo apartando el teléfono

— ¿Qué? Háblales, pregunta algo

— _Papá, no es gracioso ¿Papá? Responde _

— ¿Qué sucede, Anna? — le pregunté pero me ignoró

— _¿Papá? ¿Estas allí? ¿M-mamá? Hola, hable señor_ — dijo Anna y al parecer alguien le contesto

— Déjame hablar a mí

—_ ¿Q-qué está diciendo? M-mamá... p-papá..._— dijo soltando el aparato y dejándose caer en el piso, con lágrimas en sus ojos — M-mamá... P-papá

— ¿Qué te dijo Anna?

— Elsa... ellos...e-ellos... están muertos, Elsa... Están muertos — dijo y me deje caer a su lado mientras las lágrimas invadían mis ojos

* * *

**Eso es todo, sé que es corto, pero no dispongo de tiempo... Maté a sus padres, no me culpen, tenía que hacerlo para que avanzara la historia**

**Las respuestas van a ser algo cortas porque quiero publicarlo pronto**

**Bonne Fille Parfaite:** Es el Karma el que afecta a Jack, hace sus bromas y recibe todo por dos

**Nastinka:** Mi hermana no me hace caso en nada, incluso es ella la que me manda... Espero que te guste el capítulo

**Clary17:** Nadie sabe que escribo aquí jijiji... ¡Qué bien que te gustara el capítulo anterior! Aquí está el capítulo, ojalá que te guste

**RuzuChan Poly:** Su subconsciente la quiere solo para él ajjaja.

**Gracias por leer, no olviden comentar, siempre me emociona un nuevo comentario**

**XOXO**


	11. Tú eres lo que tengo

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, todo es de DreamWorks y Disney, la imagen no es mía**

* * *

Pov's Elsa

Nuestros padres estaban muertos...muertos, sentía que el aire se agotaba y un gran dolor crecía en mi pecho, todos los momentos con ellos llegaron a mi mente y no me había dado cuenta que estaba en el suelo junto a Anna hasta que ella comenzó a hablar.

— ¿Por qué ellos, Elsa? — me dijo y sus lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas — ¿Por qué? Nunca debieron salir

— Todo es mi culpa, si les hubiera insistido en que se quedaran no estarían muertos

— No fue tu culpa — dijo levantando mi rostro y limpiándome las lagrimas

— Anna, no puedo soportarlo

— Puedes, Elsa, tú eres mi hermana mayor y sé que podrás, siempre puedes

— Anna, que vamos a hacer, no puedo vivir sin ellos

— Elsa, por favor, no...— dijo, pero no pudo terminar la frase, era doloroso para ambas hablar de eso — Eres todo lo que me queda, no me dejes — me dio un fuerte abrazo y ambas seguimos llorando

Seguimos llorando toda la noche, hasta que nuestros ojos no tenían lagrimas que derramar, ignoramos todas las llamadas, las que no fueron pocas porque aún seguían tratando de comunicarse con nosotros las personas que nos informaron del accidente de nuestros padres, más tarde hablaríamos con ellos, este no era el momento.

Nos vestimos y después de un rato nos fuimos a sentar juntas al sofá, Anna se acostó en mis piernas mientras yo acariciaba su cabeza, no hablábamos, no podíamos, pero estábamos conscientes de que no habría forma de dormir u olvidar lo sucedido. Mi teléfono sonaba, esta vez era Jack, le quería contestar, pero no tenía la fuerza para levantar mi brazo y presionar el botón, además qué le diría, no puedo hablar en este momento.

Pov's Jack

Hace un rato que llamaba a Elsa y no me contestaba, quizás dejo su teléfono en silencio y no escuchaba mi llamada... había algo que me preocupaba, faltaba todavía para salir, pero necesitaba hablar con ella.

— Mamá, ¿por qué Emma aún no se levanta?

— Emma amaneció enferma, no irá hoy a clases

— ¿Por qué a ella la dejas faltar y a mí no?

— Porque está enferma de verdad y a ti te dejaría faltar si de verdad puedo comprobar que estas enfermo o algo

— Dije que lo sentía

— Cuando pequeño siempre decías que te dolía algo para no ir a estudiar y siempre metías

— Mamá era un niño ¿a qué niño le gusta ir al colegio?

— A Emma

— Cambio la pregunta ¿a qué niño normal le gusta ir al colegio? — mi mamá se molestó más y no respondió mi pregunta porque no sabía la respuesta

— Jack, sigue con tus cosas porque irás igual

Después de intentar muchas, pero muchas veces llamar a Elsa, me rendí y llamé a Kristoff porque de seguro tiene el número de Anna y podrá decirme algo

_— Hola Kris — _le dije

_— Hola Jack_

_— Puedes llamar a Anna, he intentado comunicarme con Elsa para llevarla a clases, pero no contesta_

_— Ok, la llamo y después hablamos_

Esperé y espere a que me devolviera la llamada, pero nada, entonces decidí ir a su casa. Mientras manejaba mi celular sonó, pero no podía contestar, vi en la pantalla que era Kristoff. Cuando llegué a la casa de las chicas le devolví la llamada

_— ¿Qué sucede hermano?_

_— Jack, tienes que venir a la casa de Elsa y Anna_

_— ¿Qué pasó?_

_— Solo ven, es urgente_

_— Estoy afuera, ya llegué_

Kristoff colgó y toque a la puerta, mi amigo abrió de inmediato y me hizo pasar, nunca había entrado a la casa de las chicas, era grande y muy acogedora.

— ¿Dónde están?

— Fueron a comer algo, Elsa dijo que prepararía su desayuno y el de Anna — me dijo mientras caminábamos hacia la cocina

— Kristoff ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

— Algo muy doloroso para ellas, sus padres murieron anoche— dijo, ambos entramos a la cocina, Anna lloraba en los brazos de Elsa — Tenemos que apoyarlas

— Kristoff... — dijo Anna al notar nuestra presencia y se lanzó a los brazos de mi amigo — ¡No puedo más Kristoff, no puedo, no soy valiente, no puedo más!

— Anna, tú puedes

— ¿Elsa? — la llamé y ella volteó en mi dirección, las lágrimas cubrían sus hermosos ojos y caían por sus mejillas, rápidamente me acerqué y la abracé

— Jack — me dijo correspondiendo al abrazo — Jack, ellos ya no están...

— Lo sé, Elsa

— No podré sola, Jack... — dijo ella con la voz cortada

— Tranquila, Elsa, eres asombrosa y podrás, lo superarás

— Ya no tengo a nadie

— No digas eso, tienes a Anna, a los chicos, me tienes a mí, siempre te apoyaré Elsa, pase lo que pase

Después de unos minutos las chicas se calmaron, los cuatro fuimos a la sala de estar, ellas aún sollozaban, pero se encontraban mejor, ya no lloraban.

— Gracias chicos por estar con nosotros — dijo Anna — No se debieron haber molestado, seguro que tienen cosas que hacer, no se preocupen por nosotras

— Tranquila, Anna — dijo Kristoff — Estaré aquí el tiempo que me necesites

— Gracias Kris

— ¿Necesitan algo? — les pregunté — ¿Quieren comer algo? Parece que aún no toman desayuno, yo se los preparo

— No te moleste Jack, yo iré — dijo Elsa levantándose, pero rápidamente la tome del brazo y la volví a sentar

— No, tu descansarás y después de comer dormirás — le dije moviendo un cabello, que había caído en su rostro, tras su oreja — Y no puedes negarte — le dije antes de que rechazara mi ayuda

Les dimos su desayuno y Anna rápidamente cayó dormida en los brazos de Kristoff. Elsa, en cambio, seguía muy despierta.

— Elsa, ¿dónde está la habitación de Anna? — dijo Kristoff de pronto — La dejaré en su cama para que descanse mejor

— Te acompaño — dijo ella guiando a Kristoff que cargaba a Anna

— Elsa, tú también debes descansar — le dijo Kristoff cuando volvían

— No puedo dormir — le respondió — No tengo sueño

— Puedes tomar algún tipo de relajante o algo así

— No, prefiero no hacerlo

— Mejor quédate descansando en el sofá, el sueño llegará pronto — le dije

— No, no es necesario dormir

— Claro que es necesario, Elsa

— Bueno, dormiré — dijo ella — Pero más tarde

— Vamos Elsa, necesitas dormir

— Más tarde

Con Kristoff nos quedaríamos todo el día con las chicas, por suerte mi madre me entendió y me dejó quedarme el tiempo que fuera necesario. Estábamos conversando tranquilamente, después de que Elsa se comunicara con muchas personas y resolviera algunos problemas con lo relativo al funeral.

— Elsa, hable con mi mamá y me dijo que sería una buena idea que te quedaras unos días en mi casa

— Sí, creo que sería bueno para las chicas, — me apoyó Kristoff — creo que deberías aceptar Elsa, no se sentirán tan solas

— Entonces que dices Elsa — le dije a Elsa que estaba a mi lado en el sofá — ¿Vas a mi casa por algunos días? Creo que será lo mejor para ustedes — No obtuve respuesta

— ¿Elsa? — la llamó Kristoff, ella abrazaba una almohada que había traído de su habitación y estaba apoyada en ella — Elsa...

— ¿Elsa? — la llamé, moví el cabello que caía de su rostro

— Creo que es mejor así, Olaf — dijo Elsa — La nieve y el amarillo no se ven bien juntos

— ¿Qué? — dijo Kristoff — ¿Quién es Olaf?

— Esta dormida — le dije, de pronto se movió y se acomodó en mis piernas para dormir aún abrazando fuertemente la almohada— Dejemos que descanse

— ¿Qué haremos por mientras?

— No sé qué harás tú, pero yo cuidaré de que Elsa no tenga pesadillas

— No creí que estuvieras tan enamorado, Jack

— No es momento de bromas — le dije de inmediato

— ¿Estoy delirando? — dijo Kristoff ante mi respuesta — Tú, Jack Frost, acabas de rechazar un momento para bromear

— No deliras, por el momento no bromas

— Bueno, entonces supongo que la televisión es la mejor manera de pasar el rato — dijo Kristoff prendiendo la TV

Miré televisión por un rato mientras acariciaba el cabello de Elsa que seguía durmiendo tranquilamente, el sueño rápidamente comenzó a llegar hasta que no supe más de lo que sucedía a mi alrededor, pero, de pronto se escuchó un grito proveniente de la habitación de Anna. Con Elsa despertamos de inmediato.

— ¡Anna! — gritó Kristoff y corrió hacia ella, Elsa lo siguió y yo iba tras ellos

— Kristoff fue horrible — dijo Anna llorando en los brazos de mi amigo — No podía moverme, tú estabas lejos de mí y corrías pero jamás llegabas, también había una espada y alguien que...

— Tranquila Anna, fue solo un sueño

— Pero Kristoff... tengo miedo — le dijo Anna abrazándolo

— Duerme, cuidaré que nada te pase

— Gracias Kristoff — le dijo ella y se acomodó en su cama para tratar de conciliar el sueño otra vez

Con Elsa nos fuimos a ver televisión, ella dijo que no dormiría más por ahora, pero llevó una manta para cubrirse porque empezaba a hacer frío. La noche llegó y ya era hora de que con Kristoff nos fuéramos a casa.

— Elsa, recuerda — le dije — Cualquier cosa llámame, vendré de inmediato — ella asintió

Pov's Elsa

Anna dormía en su cama tranquilamente, los chicos fueron un gran apoyo hoy, nos hicieron olvidar la tristeza por... no Elsa, no pienses en eso o llorarás y no quieres que Anna te vea así, tienes que ser fuerte por ella, eres la mayor y tu deber es... ser fuerte, no sientas... no sientas... ¡No sientas!

— ¿Elsa? — dijo Anna que se había despertado

— ¿Qué necesitas Anna? — le dije limpiándome las lágrimas que habían caído, y volteando para que no lo notara

— Nada, solo quería saber si estabas bien

— Sí, estoy bien

— Creo que comenzó a llover ¿Es así?

— Sí, hace unos minutos — le respondí — Pero sigue durmiendo, es tarde

— Sí, eso haré — me dijo mientras se cubría con las sábanas — ¿Elsa?

— ¿Qué, Anna?

— Nada, duerme bien

No le respondí, fui a mi habitación y cerré la puerta, no podía más, nuevamente el dolor me inundaba, mi corazón dolía y me sentía una tonta, las lágrimas no tardaron en llegar, me deslicé por la puerta mientras abrazaba mis piernas...me sentía tan sola en esa oscura habitación y el único sonido que había era el de la lluvia caer

— ¿Elsa? — dijo Anna que golpeó a la puerta

— ¿Qué quieres Anna?

— ¿Estas bien?

— Sí, estoy bien, no me molestes

— Entonces me voy — dijo ella — Pero recuerda que estoy aquí para ti

— ¡No necesito nada! — le dije gritando, cada vez era peor este sentimiento que me invade — ¡Nada! — un trueno se escuchó

— ¡Elsa! — gritó Anna y golpeó a mi puerta fuertemente — Déjame entrar

— Es solo un trueno, Anna, no te ocurrirá nada — se escucharon más

— ¡Por favor, Elsa! ¡Abre la puerta!

— Anna... — mis lágrimas caían y caían, no había forma de detenerlas

— Tengo miedo...

— Anna, no insistas o... no podré negarme...— dije murmurando lo último, lo que más quería era abrir, pero no puedo

— ¡Por favor! Me da miedo — dijo Anna y se escuchó como se dejaba caer al suelo — No tengo a nadie más, Elsa, ayúdame, tú eres todo lo que tengo, por favor, abre..

* * *

**Me tarde mucho actualizar, lo siento enormemente, pero la inspiración no estaba... pronto llegará el día en que actualice más seguido, por ahora haré lo posible.**

**Que horrible debe ser perder a nuestros padres, realmente horrible. Creo que el capítulo logro el efecto que más o menos quería, estaba un poquito triste... un poquito pequeñito.**

**Mis queridas comentaristas de fics:**

**Bonne Fille Parfaite:** Siempre las termino y las subo el mismo día, no te preocupes, de hecho, aún no estudio para mis pruebas de inglés y matemáticas de mañana por terminarlo (me irá bien, tengo fe y polvo de hadas... en realidad no, pero me irá bien)

**Clary17:** Te estas adelantando, me estás leyendo la mente y ( con tono de mamá enojada) ¡no te comas las uñas!¡niña mala! jajaja, si soy un poco aburrida... me encanta eso de Where's the food, nosotros no pensamos cosas malas, ellos lo mal interpretan... ojalá que en estos día el tiempo y la inspiración estén de mi lado. Cuando te dejes crecer las uñas píntalas con diseños de Jelsa

**Nastinka: **Sí, están huérfanas, pero tienen amigos que las apoyan y Anna siempre llega un poco antes de lo esperado a interrumpir las cosas

**RuzuChan Poly:** Elsa y Eliott son la misma persona, así que si está enamorado de Elsa es como decir que ama a Eliott... ¡Tenía que matar a sus padres! Ya les llegó su hora... ajajja ... ahora me siento cruel

**Gracias por sus comentarios y todo, recuerden que gracias a ustedes esto es posible.**


	12. Hay que seguir adelante

******Los personajes no me pertenecen, todo es de DreamWorks y Disney, la imagen no es mía**

* * *

Pov's Elsa

Ha pasado más de un mes desde que ellos nos dejaron, es difícil levantarse cada día con una horrible sensación de tristeza y pesar, porque ellos ya no están más, y no estarán nunca más junto a nosotras... No puedo dejarme vencer, tengo que ser fuerte para Anna, pero esto es tan difícil que he tenido que llegar a ignorarla para que no vea mis lágrimas. No puedo evitarlo, cada vez me cierro más al mundo para estar en mi mundo, si antes era seria ahora lo soy mucho más... ¿Y qué puedo hacer? Nada, absolutamente nada. Incluso me he cerrado con mis amigos, no quiero alejarme de ellos, pero tampoco quiero ser una carga para ellos, no lo merecen.

Al llegar a la escuela me fui de inmediato a mi salón de clases, Jack, que nos había llevado en su auto a la escuela, me siguió.

— ¿Cómo estas, Elsa?

— Bien

— Casi no hablaste nada en el camino ¿Segura que estas bien?

— Estoy bien

— Elsa — dijo Jack parándose delante mío y deteniéndome — Sé que no estás bien, pero yo puedo ayudarte, solo dime que puedo hacer

— Jack, estoy bien

— Qué te parece si hoy vamos a comer una pizza para que te animes

— No necesito nada, estoy bien

— Que eres terca... ¿qué me dices de un helado?

— No

— ¿Y un pastel de chocolate? — insistió

— No

— ¿Y un...

— ¿Cuántas veces me lo vas a preguntar? — le cuestioné

— Las veces que sea necesario para que digas que sí — me respondió — Pídeme lo que quieras

— ¿Lo que quiera?

— Sí, cualquier cosa — me dijo y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro — Entonces ¿qué quieres?

— Quiero que me dejes sola — su sonrisa se borró de su rostro, pero rápidamente volvió a aparecer

— Justo no tenemos de eso, qué me dices de... ¿ir a tomar un café?

— ¿Un café?

— Sí, como las ancianas

— Jack, por favor, solo déjame en paz, no quiero nada y no saldré a ningún lado, solo vendré a clases, nada más

— ¿Solo estarás fuera de tu casa en el horario de clases?

— Sí — le dije muy segura

— Entonces me estas obligando a secuestrarte

— ¿Qué? — le dije en el momento que tomó mi mano y me llevó a la salida del colegio — ¿Qué estás haciendo?

— Silencio, nos van a oír — dijo mientras veíamos como entraban alumnos a los salones de clases

— Jack...

— ¡Ahora! — dijo cuando no se veía nadie cerca y me arrastró con él fuera

— No podemos escaparnos — le dije, era la primera vez que hacía algo tan loco, pero aun así lo seguí

— Ya lo hicimos — me respondió — Tenemos todo el tiempo que queramos ahora

— Jack yo no quiero hablar de nada contigo

— No importa

— Entonces ¿por qué me sacaste del colegio?

— Quiero verte sonreír de nuevo — me dijo mirándome a los ojos

— No puedo sonreír — le dije apartando la vista — No tengo nada por lo que sonreír

— Entonces buscaremos algo que te haga feliz y sonreirás como antes

— Jack, pierdes tu tiempo

— No me importa si te veo feliz — dijo Jack y tomo mi mano otra vez — ¿Vamos?

— ¿Vamos? — dije — ¿A dónde?

— No tengo ni idea — dijo corriendo — Iremos donde nos lleve el viento

— Jack, me secuestras y no tienes un lugar donde llevarme... Así no llegaras lejos como secuestrador

— Tendré que practicar secuestrarte más seguido entonces

Corrimos por varias calles, lejos del colegio y nos apartamos un poco de las casas y locales. Jack vio un parque y me llevó hasta allí, había poca gente, unos niños, sus madres y algunos vendedores.

— ¿Te parece este lugar para un secuestro? — me dijo él

— Es lindo

— Sé que soy lindo, pero pregunto por el parque

— Idiota

— ¿Tan malo encuentras el lugar? Yo creo que es fantástico — dijo sonriendo

— Y qué planeas hacer mientras estemos aquí

— Lo primero que quiero hacer... — Jack dudó un segundo y miró hacia todas partes antes de responder — Quiero algodón de azúcar

— Jack, creo que es una pésima idea estar aquí

— No te enojes y disfruta — dijo y me jalando para comprar lo que quería — ¿De qué color quieres el tuyo?

— No quiero

— Tomaré eso como... rosa — me dijo, le pidió al vendedor uno rosa y otro azul, me entrego uno

— ¿Por qué haces esto? — le pregunté cuando nos fuimos a sentar a una banca del parque — Quiero decir, solo he alejado a la gente, he sido muy distante este tiempo y...

— Elsa, no me gusta verte triste, no me gusta verte sufrir quiero que seas feliz

Pov's Jack

Se quedó en silencio y comenzó a comer el algodón de azúcar, no quise interrumpirla debe ser difícil pasar por todo lo que ha tenido que enfrentar en el último tiempo. Me duele verla triste, eso ojos tan hermosos que tiene perdieron su brillo y se ve en ellos todo el sufrimiento que tiene. Elsa está muy cerrada, pero seré todo el apoyo que necesita, estaré con ella para lo que quiera, la seguiré en todo.

— Jack, deberías olvidarte de mí — me dijo de pronto y una pequeña lagrima rodó por su mejilla — Deberías buscarte una nueva amiga que sea divertida, alegre, tierna, que no sea tan mí que soy fría, aburrida y cruel, soy un monstruo

— No lo eres, nada de eso, eres fría porque estas asustada, no eres para nada aburrida y ¿cruel? Jamás

— Soy fría, no siento como los demás, no puedo querer, daño a todos los que quiero

— No lo haces

— ¡Ignoré a mi hermana! ¡La ignoré cuando me necesitaba!... No pude estar con ella cuando estaba asustada porque mis propios miedos se interpusieron en el camino, soy la persona más cruel sobre el planeta...

— No lo creo, tú eres como... un ángel

— No, soy una bruja... — hizo una pausa, respiró, se pasó la mano por su cara y continuó — Anna le teme a los truenos, un día que hubieron la ignoré, no le abrí la puerta de mi habitación aun cuando la oía llorar afuera y suplicarme que le abriera

— Elsa...

— Anna me invitó a patinar hace unos días y rechacé su invitación. No puedo mantener con ella una conversación de diez minutos. La ignoro la mayor parte del tiempo... En resumen, rechazo todo contacto con ella y es mi hermana, por eso tú deberías alejarte de mí porque si soy capaz de hacer eso con mi hermana no sé qué podría llegar a hacer contigo...

— Puedes cambiar todo eso

— No, no puedo... no me entiendes, nadie lo hace... soy lo peor, no debería existir, debí haber muerto en lugar de mis padres... mi persona solo consume oxígeno en este mundo el que puede servir para alguien valioso que lo merezca

— Tú eres valiosa

— La ignoré, me odia... seguro que lo hace, yo me odiaría

— Ella lo entenderá

— Me debo ir — dijo levantándose de pronto — No me sigas y aléjate

— No me alejaré y si te vas te seguiré

— No lo harás

— Elsa, tienes que superarlo, por favor...

— No. No ¡No! — se volteó dándome la espalda, oí como sus voz comenzó a ser entrecortada y jadeante — No...

— Tranquila

— No puedo estar tranquila ¿Cómo quieres que este tranquila? Soy una completa idiota

— Elsa... — le dije y apoyé mi mano en su hombro en señal de apoyo

— Lo siento, Jack — dijo mirándome nuevamente, tenía los ojos llorosos, trató de calmarse

— No lo sientas, no tienes de que disculparte conmigo — ella se acercó a mí, me tomo la camisa y puso su cabeza en mi pecho, inmediatamente la rodee con mis brazos

— Gracias por estar aquí — dijo sin soltarme, estaba llorando

— Gracias a ti por estar aquí

— Gracias por ser mi amigo

— Gracias por ser mi amiga

— Gracias, Jack — dijo mirándome a los ojos

— Gracias a ti — pasé mis dedos por sus mejillas para quitar las lágrimas que había derramado

— Debo parecer una tonta en este momento — dijo sonriendo y se alejó para limpiar sus lágrimas que aún seguían cayendo

— No, para nada

— ¿Me ayudas a volver a acercarme a mi hermana? — me preguntó — Por favor, Jack

— No creo que necesites mi ayuda, pero te ayudaré — me acerqué a ella y la volví a abrazar

— Eres lo mejor que me pudo pasar...

— Tengo una condición — ella rápidamente se apartó

— ¿Cuál?

— Quiero que sonrías más — le dije — Tu sonrisa es hermosa y quiero verla más seguido

— Así será — sus mejillas estaban ligeramente más sonrosadas, se veía tan linda

— Entonces, que te gustaría hacer en el rato que nos queda

— No lo sé

— ¿Quieres ir a mi casa a jugar videojuegos?

— Otro día, ahora tengo que solucionar las cosas con Anna — dijo ella — ¿Y si volvemos lentamente al colegio? Tengo que solucionar esto

— ¡Esa es mi chica!

Caminamos lentamente hacia colegio y hablamos muchas cosas sin sentido hasta que todos salieron de sus clases lo que no fue mucho después de haber llegado

— Hola chicos — nos saludó Hipo que fue el primero en vernos— ¿Por qué no estuvieron en clases hoy?

— Teníamos que arreglar un problema — le respondí, Elsa solo asintió

— ¿Qué problema?

— Solo un problema — le respondí — Nada en lo que debas meter la pata

— Bueno, bueno... Nuevas noticias, el lunes llegará un nuevo alumno

— Genial — le respondí — ¿Cuál es su nombre?

— No lo sabemos, solo nos dijeron eso

— No importa, sea quien sea nadie le ganará en belleza a este bombón — les dije señalándome a mí mismo

— ¿Y si es una chica?

— No me ganará en belleza tampoco — les respondí, Elsa solo rio

— Si, verdad que eres una princesa... — dijo Hipo

— Chicos yo me voy — dijo Elsa — Adiós, Hipo. Adiós, Jack

— ¿Qué le ocurrió? — dijo Hipo al ver como se alejaba

— Solo hablamos

— Creí que le habías pedido que fuera tu novia y por eso estaba tan feliz

— ¿Hasta cuándo seguirás con eso? — le dije con un tono de voz enojado, pero realmente no lo estaba

— Hasta que admitas que te gusta

— No me gusta a ti te gusta

— No me gusta Elsa, me gusta Astrid

— Y a mí no me gusta Astrid, me gusta Els... — empecé a decir hasta que me di cuenta de lo que estaba por decir — Admitiste que te gusta Astrid

— Yo no admití eso, tú admitiste que te gusta Elsa

— Sabes que, mejor lo dejemos así ¿bueno?

— Sí, así está bien — dijo Hipo — Nadie dijo nada

— ¿Nada de qué?... Yo no recuerdo nada

— Yo tampoco — dijo Hipo, aunque ambos sabíamos que el otro si sabía

— Sí, nada...

—Sí...

Pov's Elsa

Anna lo entenderá, para ella también ha sido difícil este tiempo... lo entenderá. Ella me perdonará sabe que la quiero...

— ¡Anna! — la llamé cuando la vi salir — ¡Anna!

— Elsa ¿qué ocurre? — me dijo cuando llegue corriendo hacia ella — ¿Te sientes bien?

— Anna...— la abracé, como extrañaba estar cerca de ella

— Wow, Elsa, no esperaba esto — me dijo ella, pero correspondió al abrazo

— Perdóname por alejarte, perdóname...

— Elsa, te perdono... — dijo Anna — Te quiero

— Lo siento tanto

— Elsa... — me dijo, la miré y sus ojos estaban llorosos — Extrañe tanto tu compañía... No lo vuelvas a hacer

— No lo haré más — le dije abrazándola más fuerte — Te quiero Anna, eres lo que más quiero en este mundo

— Y tú eres lo que más quiero ¡Te quiero hermana! — dijo Anna, me abrazó un largo rato y luego me soló — ¿Vamos a casa y hacemos un maratón de películas?

— Sí — le respondí

— Extrañe tanto pasar tiempo con mi hermana — comentó ella — ¿Y quién es él culpable de este cambio? ¿Jack?

— Sí... ¿Cómo sabes?

— Un pajarito me dijo que ambos habían faltado hoy

— Fue Kristoff cierto

— Tal vez sí, tal vez no. Me lo tendrás que contar todo

— Claro que sí

Fuimos a casa, hablamos de todo y vimos todas películas que quisimos con todo el chocolate que podíamos comer hasta altas horas de la noche, no importaba porque al día siguiente era sábado. Más tarde, cuando estábamos por irnos a dormir, alguien tocó la puerta y con ese alguien me refiero a: Jack Frost

— Jack ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No crees que es muy tarde? — le dije cuando abrí

— Sí, tal vez, pero no podía esperar

— ¿Esperar a qué? — le dije y él levantó una caja que tenía a el suelo

— Te traje algo

— Jack, entra

— Elsa, ¿quién es? — preguntó Anna desde la cocina

— Es Jack

— ¿Jack? — dijo ella y fue con nosotros — ¿A qué vienes?

— Les traje algo, les encantará — dijo él, dejo la caja en el suelo y la comenzó a abrir

— ¿Qué es? — dijo Anna

— No seas impaciente, ya verás — la caja se abrió y había un montón de cobijas

— ¿Qué es? ¿Se rompe?

— No, Anna... Solo les pediré que si lo quieren lo cuiden mucho... — él movió la cobijas y sacó un pequeño perro blanco de ellas

— ¿Un perro? — dijo Anna

— Sí — respondió él — ¿Lo quieren?

— ¿Estas bromeando? — le dije — Claro que sí

— Siempre quise tener un perro — dijo Anna que le había quitado a Jack de los brazos el pequeño animal

— Kristoff encontró a este pequeño cerca de su casa, me preguntó si había alguien a quien podía dárselo y le dije que ustedes quizás querían uno

— Gracias, Jack — le dije — Es muy lindo

— Es adorable — dijo Anna que lo estaba haciendo dormir en sus brazos

— ¿Cómo se llama? — le pregunté

— No tiene nombre

— ¿No? — dijo Anna — ¿El hermoso bebe no tiene nombre?

— Creo que tengo el nombre perfecto — dije

— Yo también — dijo Anna

— Olaf — dijimos las dos al unísono

* * *

**Hola ¿Me recuerdan? ... Muuuuucho tiempo sin actualizar, lo siento tanto... estuve tan ocupada en este tiempo y un nuevo vicio se instaló en mi cabeza (The Maze Runner), no se preocupen, no abandonaré esto porque Jelsa aún está en mi corazón y en mi mente tan activa como siempre.**

**Respondiendo a las lindas lectoras:**

**Bonne Fille Parfaite: **Iba a hacer algo así como de ponerla malvada y todo, pero como que no se dio y lo de Hans, ya tengo planeado lo que haré con él, aunque aún falta bastante para que aparezca...

**Clary17: **También hago cosas como esas para inspirarme, pero me distraigo mucho y me quedo viendo series o lo que sea hasta tarde y no alcanzo a escribir. En cuanto a lo del tiempo, mis vacaciones también se acercan (primera semana de diciembre), pero serán las vacaciones de verano, es diferente según si eres del hemisferio norte o hemisferio sur (cosas que se aprenden en fanfiction... jeje)... En cuanto a lo de las uñas, si las pintas todas diferentes es más emocionante.

**Nastinka:** Perdón por hacerte llorar... necesitaban ángeles en el cielo por eso ya no están aquí. Estoy superando lo del colegio muy bien y no me rendiré ni con esa... cosa (que se hace llamar colegio) ni con el fic.

**RuzuChan Poly:** Espero que no hayas muerto porque tarde demasiado en actualizar y que no me venga a atormentar tu fantasma buuuu... veré si incluyo lo de Jack y Eliott, sería muy cómico jjajaja

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Dejen sus comentarios y den ideas de nombres para el nuevo/a alumno/a.**

**XOXO**


End file.
